30 Day Destiel Prompts
by NotNaturalGirl-96
Summary: So guys, i found this 30 day OTP prompt thing. I don't know if you guys will like this but its going to be all Destiel because I fucking love Dean and Cas.
1. Getting Lost Somewhere

**Okay guys, so I am trying to do this 30 day OTP prompt thing I found.**

 **This first prompt is:** ** _Getting lost Somewhere_**

Dean glared at Cas, then yanked the map from the former angel's hands. They were lost and currently sitting on the side of the road, normally Dean would pull out his cellphone and get direction but he had forgotten to charge the thing the night before. Dean had put Cas on map duty so he could focus on driving, he had sensed that something was wrong almost an hour ago, but then Cas seemed to regain his bearings and he thought they were on the right track. "Damn it Cas!"

Cas looked down at his hands with shame, "I am sorry Dean i thought I knew where we were at."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the map, just then he heard a crack of thunder and when he looked out the window, what had been just sprinkling, was now a downpour. Dean sighed and glared at Cas again before shaking his head, "You should have said something Cas so I could have pulled over and figured it out then. Now we are lost."

Cas hung his head and closed his eyes, "Sorry Dean"

Dean looked over at Cas and he looked so broken, the way he had for the past few weeks since moving into the bunker. Dean took a breath and looked at Cas, "Cas, you haven't really been talking to me about stuff lately, are you okay."

Cas closed his eyes, "I am fine Dean."

Dean could tell by the brokenness in Cas' voice he was lying and it hurt him to see his angel so broken. Angel or not anymore, Cas would always be his angel. Dean turned the radio off and scooted closer to Cas, despite him wanting to pretend to everyone he was straight, he had been bisexual since he could remember but really accepted it when he was 16. Dean was sure he didn't deserve a guy like Cas, between the things he had done to keep food on the table, and the things he had done In hell. But when they were fighting there way out of Purgatory, Cas had told him he loved him, and he was trying to protect him, after Purgatory things were fucked up and Dean thought he had imagined Cas telling him he loved him. Amidst the brokenness Dean had seen Cas getting closer to him, going to him more than Sam. "Cas, do you remember what happened when we were in Purgatory."

Cas looks up at Dean, with a hopefulness in his eyes that he hasn't seen in weeks. Suddenly though his face went more stony and he gruffly said, "I remember everything Dean."

Dean carefully took Cas' hand, making the man look up at him again and Dean smiled before leaning forward and softly pressing his lips to Cas'. Cas sighed and leaned into Dean more and tried to follow Dean as he pulled away, Dean smiled warmly and cupped Cas' cheek before saying, "I told you that night I love you to Cas. Do you think that just because all this crap happened that changed how I felt?"

Cas looked down at their joined hands and chewed on his lip, "I… I wasn't sure If you still… I messed a lot of things up Dean."

Dean resisted the urge to chuckle and shook his head, "Cas I have fucked up a lot too, and… done things I will tell you about later but we are equally fucked up Cas. Despite the hell we have both been through, I think finding you, finding each other in all this. Makes it tolerable."

Cas smiled through the tears and leaned forward to kiss Dean. Dean chuckled and kissed Cas back pulling him back against him, gripping the edges of his stupid trench-coat. Dean nudged Cas off him, "Want to tell me the truth?"

Cas was confused for a moment before sighing, "I am… struggling with being a human, my emotions get the better of me more often then I like and Sometimes I wish that, Metatron had just killed me."

The Idea of losing Cas again made his stomach lurch and Dean cupped his cheek and made Cas look at him, "Don't leave me Cas. I wasn't just saying shit, you make things easier and I swear if I have to make a deal with fucking Crowley to bring you back I will not hesitate Cas."

Cas closed his eyes and Dean could see he was on the verge of breaking down, "Why do you love me Dean?"

Dean smiled a little, "That's easy, because you're a hot dude." When Cas gives him a bitchface, that he has clearly been learning from Sam he chuckles a little and continues, "I told you Cas, you make it all tolerable. Even if I had to go on thinking we were just friends, as long as I had you with me, I felt like I could do anything, and take over the world."

Cas shook his head a little, he understood the humor. What Dean said earlier was stuck in his head, Cas cleared his throat and looked at Dean, "Dean, you said that you did things, what do you mean."

Dean sighed, "That my angel, is a story for another time, why don't we figure out where the hell we are so we can get home and access to alcohol If you want to have that conversation."

Within ten minutes Dean figured out where they were, and they were able to get back to the bunker.

 **((okay ladies and gents, I hope you guys will enjoy this! I am going to do my best to keep up on this. Please leave me a review to let me know what you think!))**


	2. Pet Names

**Prompt 2. Pet names**

Dean smiled at Cas' sleeping form next to him and ran his fingers through Cas' hair. Its been 8 hours since they got lost on their way back from a hunt, they hadn't gotten the chance to talk about what Dean had done to keep food on the table for Sammy but Dean was kind of relieved to put it off for a bit longer, not even Sam knew. Cas had tried to stay awake when they got back to Dean's room but being in the warmth of Dean's arms and with the exhaustion from the hunt, he fell asleep with a mumbled 'Sorry Dean'

Cas groaned softly as he felt Dean's fingers running through his hair, it felt nice but it was also pulling him into awareness and he didn't want to wake up just yet. Dean's soft chuckle woke him further and he finally opened his eyes to see Dean's beautiful green eyes staring back at him, Dean smiled and whispered, "Morning Angel."

Cas' face twisted with confusion, and Dean couldn't help but admit that It was adorable. Cas' voice was even deeper, and gruffer than usual as he spoke, "I am not an angel Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, "It's called a pet name Cas. It's an endearing term, you know like babe or honey."

Cas looked at Dean confused for another moment before the words sunk in and he nodded before yawning and pulling himself close to Dean, grumpily burying his face into Dean's chest, he somehow still felt exhausted. Dean chuckled lightly and ran his finger's through Cas' hair, "Angel we need to get breakfast."

Cas groaned tiredly before pulling away from Dean's chest and glared, which Dean would have thought was scary if It weren't for the fact that Cas' hair was sticking up all over the place and he looked adorable. "5 more minutes."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "I have been up for an hour and let you sleep Cas. Come on angel, lets go get some breakfast. I will make you pancakes." Cas' eyebrows rose excitedly, in the last few weeks Cas discovered he really like Dean's pancakes. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes before pushing Cas off him, "Come on angel."

Cas sighed before slowly getting up and stretching out, his joints popping and feeling a little better. Dean threw a pair of his jeans, and one of his band tees at Cas, who took them, before changing into them.

The pants were a little long and the shirt was to big and Dean was slightly amazed because, he thought he liked Cas In a suit, but holy fuck if he didn't look great wearing his jeans and his shirt. Dean and Cas went into the kitchen, where Sam was already making himself coffee and what looked like an omelette. Sam plated his food and then turned around and looked Cas up and down before looking at Dean, "Why is Cas wearing your clothes Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Shut up Sam."

Sam smirked and grabbed his mug of coffee and leaving the room, shouting behind him, "Finally."

Dean rolled his eyes and then looked at Cas, "What do you want with your pancakes Angel?"

"I do not care Dean." Cas said softly. He was trying to think of a pet name for Dean, Dean was halfway done with cooking breakfast when it came to him. "Honeybee."

Dean turned to him and raised his eyebrow, "Huh?"

Cas cheeks felt hot as he blushed and chewed on his lip, "I… I called you Honeybee."

Dean smiled as he looked down at Cas, "Really Cas?"

Cas looked at his hands, "You don't like it."

Dean shook his head and hooked his finger under Cas' chin making him look up at him, "I love it, Angel."

Cas blushed and then when the smell of burning pancakes drew their attention Cas pulled away and watched Dean groan and throw the pancake out. Dean chuckled and after making his own plate, and Cas' they joined Sam in the library. Sam smirked as he watched Cas scoot closer to Dean but made no comment at first. As Dean took a bite, and Cas had gone to use the bathroom, Sam snickered out, "How's the food Honeybee."

Dean choked on his food, coughing hard and then took a swig of his orange juice and glared at Sam, "First of all I am going to tell you I like it, secondly don't make fun of Cas for it. I don't want him thinking that he needs to feel ashamed for use it k."

Sam held up his hands in defense, "Easy Dean, just giving you shit. I am happy for you guys okay."

Dean nodded a bit, "Yeah yeah, shut up Bitch."

Sam chuckled as he stood up and called out, "Fuck off Jerk,"

Just then Cas came back in and sat back down, after sitting down Cas looked at Dean, and with a completely serious face he asked, "Is Honeybee to long?"

Dean shook his head, "You can call me whatever you want Cas. Honeybee is fine,"

Cas smiled contently before going back to eating his breakfast. Cas and Dean ate their breakfast In comfortable silence.

 **(( Okay, idk how good this was but very fluffy. I hope you guys enjoy cause tomorrow's is gunna be very angsty.))**


	3. Patching Each Other Up

**Prompt 3: Patching each other up**

Cas whined in pain as Dean scooped him into his arms, their hunt had gone sideways. Cas had been caught, while going out to get dinner for the three of them. Sam offered to help, "Dean do you need any help…"

Dean didn't say anything as he carried Cas to the impala whispering softly, "Shhh it's okay hun. I know it hurts. We are gunna get you back to the motel and patch you up okay hun."

Cas nodded weakly but couldn't make himself talk, his mouth was full of blood and he felt light headed. They were hunting a dragon that had been taking virgin men. They didn't think they would have taken Cas because technically his vessel wasn't a virgin, but apparently it didn't matter since he was. They dragon had grabbed him and taken him to the sewers and tortured him, taking his blood. He had cuts to his chest and wrist, and the dragon had burned him as well. Cas was in and out of consciousness on the way back to the motel. Dean carried Cas inside and laid him on the bed, before looking at Sam, "Sammy get me the first aid kit."

Sam nodded and put his bag down before digging into Dean's bag and getting the first aid kit. Once he found it he handed it to Dean. Dean grabbed the scissors and cut Cas shirt off wincing at how bad the cuts were. They were mostly superficial but still looked harsh. Dean looked at Cas before grabbing a rag and folding it before putting it into Cas mouth so he could bite Into it since he didn't have anything to numb the area. One by one Dean began cleaning up the cuts, Cas screamed in pain and tried to move away from Dean but Sam held him down as Dean talked to him, "I know babe, I'm sorry."

After making sure they were all clean Dean took a deep breath, cleaning the cuts hurt, he knew that but the stitches were gunna be worse. Cas' eyes were wide open and he was panting for air through the rag, Dean cupped Cas cheek and kissed his head softly, "Okay babe, that was the milder part, this is going to be worse okay. Try to stay awake but I know that you may not be able to."

Cas swallowed around the towel in his mouth before nodding, he was in excruciating pain already. Dean took a long deep breath before looking at Sam, "Ready Sammy?"

Sam nodded but paused, "Dean do you want me to do this,"

Dean shook his head, "No, I need to…"

Sam nodded again before holding Cas down, Dean began closing Cas' wounds. Cas had never experienced this much pain and he wondered if he was dying. Dean had just finished the longest cut across Cas' chest when Cas finally passed out, but his body was still tense.

After nearly an hour Dean closed up all the cuts and covered them with gauze. Dean carefully removed the rag from Cas mouth before running his fingers lightly through Cas' sweat-soaked hair. Sam watched his brother and smiled sadly, he knew Dean was hating himself for hurting Cas. Dean got up and grabbed a new rag from the motel bathroom before wetting it with cold water and coming back and sitting next to Cas laying the cold rag on his forehead. Dean stroked Cas hair softly and watched him sleeping. After 6 hours Cas finally woke up, Cas groaned and winced in pain as he woke, "Ow…" Cas muttered idly.

Dean looked over at Cas from the couch and then was by his side, "Hey there handsome… how ya feeling." Cas groaned gently and tried to move but it pulled painfully on his stitched, Dean stopped him and stroked his cheek, "Easy Cas, we don't want you ripping out those stitches okay."

Cas closed his eyes, swallowing painfully before noding, "Mm.. fine…"

Dean smiled a little at hearing Cas voice, "Sammy went to get you some Vicodin, do you want one?"

Cas looked at Dean with confusion, "Huh…?"

Dean shook his head a little before softly saying, "Its pain medicine babe. We need to get ready to leave and moving you to the car is not going to be very comfortable."

Cas nodded tiredly, "T…that sounds like a good idea. E..everything hurts."

Dean looked at Sam who nodded before tossing him the pill bottle, and then a bottle of water. Dean caught both easily and helped Cas, "Now, these are probably going to make you tired okay babe, just relax."

Cas nodded and within a few minutes, the pain meds started to kick in making Cas feel numb and relaxed. Dean smiled and with Sam's help took Cas back out to the car, laying him down in the backseat, taking a pillow and blanket from the motel so Cas could sleep as they drove back to the bunker. It would take 11 hours so Cas would be able to rest as much as possible.

 **((Okay guys, sorry if this is only Dean patching up Cas but I had trouble writing Cas patching up Dean. Hope you guys enjoy this anyways. Please leave me a review!))**


	4. Hospital Visits

**Prompt 4: Hospital Visits**

Cas looked around the bunker, Dean said he was going to go for a walk and then make dinner but he hadn't come back inside yet. Cas decided to go outside and looked around for Dean, once Cas got outside he looked around for Dean. At first Cas couldn't see Dean for a few minutes until he saw Dean laying on the ground, with a hand on his throat but he looked to be out cold. Cas ran over to Dean and could see he had stings all over him and Cas knew it was some type of allergic reaction. Cas pulled out his cellphone and dialed Sam, he was a few minutes down the road and couldn't carry Dean the whole way, he wanted to heal him, but he had no grace anymore and that frustrated him. After a minute Sam finally answered and Cas growled angrily, "Sam! Is Dean allergic to bees or wasps!?"

Sam was flustered but could hear the anger and frustration, but also concern in Cas' voice so he grabbed the keeys for the Impala, "Not that I know of but I don't think he has ever been stung. Why Cas whats wrong?"

"I found Dean by the side of the road, he is barely breathing and covered in stings, I don't know by what. Sam we have to get him to the hospital." Cas said in panic.

Sam ran to the garage and replied, "Okay Cas um fuck get his feet up, make sure all his clothes are loose enough for him to breathe."

Cas did as Sam asked and just as he got Dean's shirt loosened Sam pulled up. Sam helped Cas get Dean into the back seat of the impala and Cas sat with Dean's head in his lap making sure Dean's air way as more open and rubbing his back, "It's going to be okay Honeybee…"

Sam drove as fast as he could luckily the hospital was only about 15 minutes away, if you were going the speed-limit and with Sam speeding it only took about 6 minutes. Just as they were about to pull into the hospital Dean stopped breathing, "Dean? Dean!"

Sam hit the horn over and over as he pulled up to the emergency entrance, two nurses and a couple doctors ran out to meet them. Cas was trying to wake Dean and one of the doctors pulled Cas off him and Cas growled and tried to fight against them until Sam grabbed him, "Cas! Cas come on let them do what they need to!"

A nurse came over to them, "What happened?"

Cas was to focused on what they were doing to Dean to answer her question, Sam looked at him before turning to the nurse, "He got stung by something, I don't know if it was a wasp or bees we just found him…"

The nurse nodded and they ran inside, Cas followed and Sam followed Cas, to keep Cas out of the way. After they gave Dean a shot of epinephrin they worked to get him breathing again. A new nurse came over to get their information, Cas was barely paying attention as the doctors tried to intubate Dean. Sam answered all the woman's questions before taking Cas into the waiting room so he was out of everyone's way. Cas tried to fight Sam at first but finally let Sam direct him into the waiting room, Sam made Cas sit down and sat next to him, "Cas they are taking care of Dean, we got him here with plenty of time."

Cas closed his eyes and let his head hang before chewing his lip, "H..he wasn't breathing Sam… I…"

Sam nodded, he was worried about Dean to but he knew Cas was struggling to think about anything good, their lives had sucked so it was only fair for him to think that things might go wrong but Sam needed to think positively, after the hell they constantly went through Sam was sure that Dean and Cas finally getting together was deserved. "I know Cas but they are helping him. It's going to be fine."

Cas closed his eyes tightly and nodded idly, his head was spinning and he felt sick. He had gotten himself so worked up that now he just wanted to curl up in bed with Dean. After an hour the doctor came In and Sam nudged Cas and both of them stood up, the doctor smiled comfortingly, "He is fine, we had to intubate him and he is still intubated for now. We are giving him some antihistamines via an IV. Since we found no stingers in the wounds we believe that it was wasps, so we will be prescribing him an Epi-Pen because this was a severe reaction and we don't want to have things to get this bad again. If you would like I can take you to see Mr. Ackles."

Cas nodded, "Yes please…"

Sam smiled a little and followed them to the room, Cas went to Dean's side and took his hand clasping it firmly. "Oh Dean…"

Sam thanked the nurse before moving into the room, Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair slowly.

6 hours Dean finally began to stir, and he groaned softly as he tried to sit up. Cas stood up and stopped him, "Dean shhh easy. Don't move you are intubated."

Dean looked around with confusion, he could see was in a hospital bed and Sam was getting up to leave, Dean logically knew to get doctors, and he could see how worried Cas was. Dean tried to talk but the tube in his throat made It impossible. Cas cupped Dean's cheek and whispered, "Shhh shh Dean just relax. Sam went to go get the doctor so they can remove the tube just… just try to relax…"

Dean did his best to relax, he was freaked out and he couldn't remember what the fuck had happened. Last thing he clearly remembered was telling Cas he was going for a walk.

The doctor came in with a couple nurses and smiled a little, "Good Morning Mr. Ackles, you gave your family here quite the scare. Do you think you are ready for that tube to be removed so we can talk?"

Dean looked at Cas confused about the name at first but nodded, and once they removed the tube, Dean coughed at first until Cas helped him take a sip of water. Dean swallowed the water gratefully before looking at the Cas, "W…What happened?"

Cas looked at the doctor at first before saying, "I went to find you because you had taken longer than I thought you would for a walk and… I found you by the road collapsed… You were covered in stings and barely breathing."

Dean's eyes widened as he remembered, "There was a bird messing with a wasp nest, I remembered feeling a pinch and then all of a sudden I was like swarmed… fuck…"

The doctor nodded gently, "You had a severe allergic reaction to the stings. Your throat closed up completely, and we nearly lost you. We gave you some epinephrin, and we are providing you with a prescription epi-pen so this doesn't happen again."

Dean looked at Cas before looking at the doctor again and nodded, "Thank you Doc. How soon can I leave?"

Cas scoffed a little and rolled his eyes, the doctor smirked before shaking his head, "We would like to keep you under observation. Some of the wasp's poison could still be in your system and we would prefer to keep you here with the intravenous antihistimines."

Dean sighed before nodding, "Okay… for how long?"

"I'd suggest you stay another night to be safe," The doctor replied.

Dean sighed again before nodding, "Okay fine. Can he stay with me?" Dean gestured to Cas.

The doctor nodded, "Trying to get him or your brother to leave was impossible, and the nurses liked your brother. Try to get some rest, I will be back in a few hours to check on you."

Dean smiled a bit before looking at Sam who nodded, "I'm gunna go get some coffee."

Cas looked at Dean and tried to give him a smile but his fear of losing Dean was crashing over him again in waves. Dean took Cas' hand, interlacing their fingers before smiling softly, "Hey there Angel, I am fine."

Cas suddenly wrapped his arms around Dean burying his nose in Dean's shoulder, he was shaking hard. "Y..you stopped breathing Dean…I couldn't heal you and I thought… I thought I lost you… I was scared Dean."

Dean nodded and rubbed Cas' back, "I know hun, I know. I am sorry Cas."

Cas closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and pulling away from Dean's chest, "I need to find my grace…"

Dean sighed softly, "Cas…"

Cas shook his head, "Dean you could have died and I couldn't do anything about It… I cant…"

Dean nodded gently and cupped Cas' cheek before leaning forward and kissing Cas slowly, "If you wanna get your grace again I understand. Where are you going to look?"

Cas sighed heavily, "Hannah told me Metatron still has it."

Dean frowned, "Metatron? Cas come on he is a master manipulator."

Cas nodded, "I know Dean but… i want to try."

Dean sighed before nodding and stroked his fingers through Cas' hair, "Okay, as much as I love you, I am sore and extremely exhausted." Cas blushed and nodded before letting Dean lay down, Dean moved to the side and smiled, "Come on babe. Lay with me."

Cas smiled but carefully toed off his shoes and climbed into the bed with Dean. Dean wrapped his arm without the IV in it, around Cas and closed his eyes, it only took a few minutes for Dean to fall asleep again. Cas sighed heavily as he relaxed, now that Dean was awake he felt better.

 **((Okkay since the last one was Cas in trouble then this one Dean was. Hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you all so much for reading this. Leave me a review and let me know what you think it means the world to me!))**


	5. Scar Worship

**Prompt 5:Scar Worship**

Dean carefully pulled off Cas shirt, before leaning froward and kissing him slowly. Cas looked up at Dean and chewed his lip hesitantly, his body used to be in pristine condition, he could will away scars he didn't need to eat or exercise but now there were scars covering his chest and a few on his arms from hunts gone wrong and his stomach was less toned then it used to be. Cas had never been modest about his body before but, after weeks of being with Dean, and not having sex, Cas was starting to worry that Dean didn't find him attractive. Dean cupped Cas cheek and studied Cas' face, "Whats wrong Cas?"

Cas started to pull away but Dean hooked his arm around Cas' waist, after a second Cas looked down and hesitantly asked, "Do you not find me attractive Dean?"

Dean frowned and studied Cas face before shaking his head and promised, "Of course I do Cas, why would you think that I don't?"

Cas lifted his eyes to meet Dean's before shrugging, "Well… we have been… a couple for a month and a half now but… we have not had intercourse… I… I know I am not in the same state I was when I was an angel, I have a lot more scars and-"

Dean cut Cas off with a kiss to his lips and ran his fingers along the nape of Cas' neck, drawing a soft groan from Cas' lips, it was sensitive spot Dean had discovered one night when Cas was sleeping. "Cas I have more scars then you do, some of em, aren't as bad as yours but still, your scars don't make you any less attractive, hell Cas I think they make you more attractive."

Cas chewed on his lip and looked away from Dean, Dean sighed before pushing Cas back against the bed and made him lay down. Cas looked up at Dean nervously and started, "Dean what are you doing?"

Dean smirked before leaning forward and kissing Cas' slowly and whispering "Showing you that you are still just as hot to me as the day we met. Speaking of which I really wish there was a scar for when I stabbed you, not that I thought stabbing you was fun but, I don't it's when we first met."

Cas blushed, "I… I didn't…"

Dean shook his head a little before kissing Cas again, "Don't move okay Angel."

Cas nodded and watched Dean as he ran his fingers along his longest scar that was diagonal across his chest, they had removed the stitches 2 weeks ago and the scar was still raised and red. Cas shivered a little at the feeling of Dean's finger's on his skin, Dean leaned forward and slowly pressed his lips to Cas' scar. Placing small kisses along the entire line of Cas chest before looking up at Cas who was groaning gently and doing his best not to move like Dean had asked. Dean smiled as he leaned over Cas before carefully trailing his finger down Cas' happy trail and gently unbuttoning Cas' jeans. Cas watched Dean with anticipation, Dean slid Cas' pants down part of the way before gently rubbing along Cas' erection as he licked and kissed along Cas' scars.

After a few minutes Cas was starting to writhe in pleasure and Dean could tell Cas was getting close, so Dean slowed down and carefully pulled off Cas' jeans all the way and his boxers.

Cas hand found its way to the handprint on Dean's shoulder, after all theses years it was still there. Cas could very minutely feel the grace left within him resonating with the bit in Dean's scar and Dean groaned suddenly when Cas applied enough pressure.

Cas smirked before deciding to take control of things, and amazingly enough Dean let him, Cas lips found Dean's momentarily, then he trailed his lips to the brand he had left on Dean's soul, well it had left a mark on his soul and his human form, Cas missed being able to see Dean's soul, he always believed it was the most beautiful soul his Father had ever created. When Cas just barely nipped at the bottom of the handprint Dean moaned lewdly and closed his eyes whimpering out, "Fuck Cas!"

Cas smiled and started to place a kiss to every single scar on Dean's body the ones on Dean's thigh's were the most erotic and the most heartbreaking because they had been done when Dean was just a kid and in so much pain. Dean groaned and arched up as Cas' breath ghosted over the wet patch in his boxers.

Dean had finally told Cas a few weeks ago about selling himself so he could feed Sammy, and while being dominated by Cas made his heart-race, it wasn't in a bad way. In fact he wanted desperately to beg Cas for more but it seemed that Cas had other things on his mind as he went back to the scar on Dean's shoulder. "I never told you that when I left my mark on you, I left you with a piece of my grace, tiny, minute. Insensible unless done by an angel close to me. I can just feel it now, resonating with the grace that is inside me. Imagine Dean, If I was full power, how these direct, skin-to-skin touches would feel."

Dean shivered and groaned in pleasure before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and looking at Cas, "Okay angel I swear if you do not fuck me or something soon I am going to have a fit."

Cas chuckled lowly, the gentle rumbling going straight to Dean's dick making it jerk and twitch with need. Finally, after another minute of play, Cas gave Into Dean, like he always would, and expertly gave Dean a blowjob.

 **((Okay guys sorry this is so late but today was a long ass day. I would have wrote more to the sex scene but I am on the verge of falling asleep. Tomorrow should be better. Love you babys!))**


	6. The Death of Someone Close

**Prompt 6:A Death of Someone Close**

Dean's face was stone as he watched the burning body of his adopted sister. Charlie had been on a hunt with the boys, hunting a pack of rogue werewolves when one of the wolves had attacked her and ripped her heart out before anyone could get to her. Cas was holding Dean's hand tightly, he felt bad for Dean, he knew how much he thought of Charlie as his sister and Cas had wished he had still had his grace, although with the damage she took he wasn't sure he could have even if he had been.

Sam was shaking a bit before he started to turn away, not being able to stand the sight or smell right now. Sam nodded to Cas before going through the field back to the bunker. Cas nodded in return before carefully moving closer to Dean, "Honeybee…"

Dean closed his eyes tightly and fought the tears that threatened at his eyes, Charlie was gone, and it was his fault. A large part of Dean had been riding on a high since starting his relationship with Cas, even with their first hunt together going sideways Dean had been thinking on the more positive side of things but now… he couldn't stop thinking how soon it was until he got Cas killed to.

Dean knew Sam was gone and after a minute he finally started to break down, Dean started to collapse but Cas' arms wrapped around him swiftly and eased Dean to the ground with him. Cas hugged Dean tightly and let Dean break down into his shoulder. Dean hadn't had a chance to break down, after her death, they had wrapped Charlie up and put her in the Impala. Then drove straight back, Dean had wanted to get her back to the bunker for the Hunter's funeral she deserved. Dean had chopped the wood for the pyre, taking his anger out on the trees.

Now he was just done, he was still angry and pissed but most of all he was sad. Charlie had never wanted to be in the life, but then Dean and Sam had, had to drag her into it. Cas watched the fire as it was starting to fully burn the body of their friend, Dean was still clinging to Cas but he was also watching the fire. Dean's chest hurt from the emotions he was keeping in but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Charlie's body.

Cas finally helped Dean up as the fire started to die down, they had sat out here for hours and he was stiff. Dean took a deep breath albeit shakily before they made their way back into the bunker, Dean planned on making a marker for Charlie in a couple days. Dean held Cas hand tightly as they walked back inside. Sam was laying out food as he had just gotten back. Dean looked at Sam and smiled just a bit and softly said, "Thank you Sammy…"

Sam nodded a bit, "Sure Dean, I also picked up some Pecan pie, its in the fridge."

Dean wanted to be excited about the pie, but truthfully he wasn't even all that hungry right now, but he knew since he hadn't eaten all day and barely ate yesterday. Cas carefully stroked Dean's arm and stroked his cheek, "Dean… you should at least dinner."

Dean softly nodded and sat down at the table, letting Cas get their food. Dean only ate half his bacon cheeseburger and french fries before the mindless chatter between Sam and Cas was to much and he stalked off to his bedroom.

Cas watched Dean toss his half eaten food out and waited to follow him. In his time knowing Dean, he knew Dean needed some space but not to much or he would completely push everyone out. Sam looked at Cas before prompting, "You should probably go after him."

Cas shook his head, "Not yet, he needs a few minutes and then I will go talk to him. First I want to check on you Sam, are you alright?"

Sam sighed heavily before shaking his head, "I don't know Cas, I mean Charlie was like a little sister… sometimes it feels like we can't have anything good you know…"

Cas nodded, he knew Dean was thinking the same thing, "I know. Sometimes finding the good in a bad situation is the best you can do. I am sorry about you losing Charlie, I truly am."

Sam nodded and then looked at the door as they could hear Dean's music as It started playing. Cas knew that was his signal, Sam nodded to Cas when he looked at Sam and he got up. Cas walked to Dean's room and gently knocked before going in, Dean was laying in bed listening to music but not really paying attention. Cas carefully toed off his shoes, and climbed into bed with Dean and laid silently next to him, waiting on Dean to be ready to talk.

After twenty minutes Dean finally turned the music down and looked at Cas, "You need to find your grace Cas… I can't…"

Cas could tell where Dean's thoughts were, "I am working on it Dean, I promise you."

Dean nodded and then cuddled more Into Cas' side and closed his eyes, he was mentally and physically exhausted. Dean wished that he could get the smell of Charlie's blood, and burning flesh from his nose. Charlie was gone, he wished desperately he could bring her back. Charlie hadn't deserved to die the way she had. It wasn't fair and Dean closed his eyes tighter. He didn't realize how tightly he was clinging to Cas until Cas cleared his throat gently, "Honeybee hey, it's okay."

Dean loosened his grip and took a deep breath before shaking his head to clear his throat and muttering, "Sorry angel."

Cas nodded a little and ran his finger's lightly throat Dean's hair. "It's okay Dean. Do you think we should try to rest, it has been a long few days."

Dean softly chewed on his lip before nodding. Cas was right, he hadn't slept much during the hunt, and after killing all the werewolves, they had came straight back to the bunker, and then Dean had spent an hour setting up the pyre, and then they had spent all day outside watching her burn. As Dean started to relax, with the sound of his music and the warmth of Cas next to him he was able to fall asleep.

Cas watched over Dean as he fell asleep for an hour before he himself started to fall asleep.

 **((Okay guys, sorry this is so late, its been a long ass day. I know this is sad but I hope you like it. I love the reviews you guys leave me, seriously it means a lot!))**


	7. Sleeping In

**_Prompt 7:Sleeping in_**

Cas watched Dean who was fast asleep, Dean had planned to get up to do things this morning but Dean was still pretty stressed out after Charlie's death last week so he had helped Sam take care of everything and then climbed back into bed, it was almost noon and Dean was still surprisingly fast asleep. Cas carefully cuddled closer to Dean and Dean's arm instinctively pulled him closer and his face went into Cas' chest. Cas smiled just a little and carefully laid his hand on the handprint on Dean' shoulder, it was his favorite place to touch lately because he could somewhat feel his grace. Dean made a soft noise of content and moved even closer to Cas' chest, their bodies pressing together at every point.

Cas wondered the last time Dean had slept in like this, Dean used to only sleep 4 hours, but since they moved Into the bunker he tends to get 6 to 8. If they are on a hunt he only gets 4, but now Dean had been asleep for almost 12 hours, Sam had been surprised when Cas told him Dean was still fast asleep, and he hadn't gotten up by the time Sam and Cas finished everything Dean had planned to get done this morning.

Cas was barely paying attention when he heard Dean say his name softly, "Mmmm Morning Angel."

Cas looked down at Dean and smiled a little, Dean's hair was sticking up in goofy ways reminding him of a hedgehog, "Morning my sleepy Honeybee."

Dean chuckled tiredly and rolled his eyes before stretching a bit in Cas' arms, then tugged the blanket over him some more, smacking his lips as he asked, "What time is it?"

Cas glanced at the digital clock over Dean's shoulder and said "It is 11:56."

Dean took a second to process what Cas told him, before suddenly sitting up and shouting as he started to take off his shirt so he could change, "Fuck Cas why didn't you wake me! I had to do shi-"

Cas cut Dean off by grabbing his wrist and making Dean look at him, "Dean! I already took care of it, Sam and I both took care of everything. I wanted you to be able to sleep in, you haven't been sleeping well lately and I was worried."

Dean looked at Cas, smiling just a little, but also wanting to cry, "Y…you did all of it?"

Cas nodded gently, "Yes Dean."

Dean suddenly pulled Cas into his arms and buried his face in the crook of Cas neck, "Fuck Cas… What did I do to deserve you?"

Cas knew it was more of a rhetorical question but he answered anyway, "You have saved the world Dean, more times then some people can count. You deserve good."

Dean smiled a little before pulling Cas back down with him and the two of them just laid in bed all day.

 **((Okay guys! I am so so so sorrry this is late! Everytime i tried to upload it the last couple days it wasnt working.))**


	8. Hugging

**_Prompt 8:Hugging_**

Dean watched Cas as he made his coffee, and carefully wrapped his arms around Cas waist, resting his head on Cas' shoulder humming softly, "Morning Cas."

Cas made a grumpy humming noise but didn't move, instead he watched the coffee brewing. Cas was always grumpy In the mornings, it was adorable. Dean nuzzled into Cas shoulder and they had a lazy Sunday.

A few days later Dean leaned into Cas after a long hunt, it was the hardest one they had had since Charlie died and Dean had been distracted, nearly getting himself and Cas killed. Cas carefully wrapped his arms around Dean and gently ran his finger's through Dean's hair as he lead them to the motel bed, and carefully sat down with Dean. "It's all okay Dean…"

Dean shook his head and looked away from Cas, "I almost got us killed Cas…"

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's head gently, "We are fine now Dean."

Dean closed his eyes and sighed leaning against Cas' chest, "Okay…"

Cas kissed his head again, "Come on Honeybee, lets get a shower and then we can sleep."

Dean nodded and carefully sat up, getting out of the bed and helping Cas up, they stripped each other and made their way into the small bathroom, it would take some maneuvering but Cas didn't mind being so close to Dean. Once the water was warmed up, Dean sits under the spray and Cas gets in behind him, wrapping his arms carefully around Dean's waist and closing his eyes, they helped each other wash off and then get dressed again, they laid down and both fell asleep within minutes.

One week later, Cas finally found his grace after nearly killing Metatron because the asshole had hidden his grace in a old library in a book. Cas stared at the glowing vial of grace, he could feel the grace Inside him resonating with the grace in the vial, and he opened the vial tipping it down his mouth and closed his eyes feeling his grace fill every single molecule of his vessel and he could feel his wings as they stretched out and flexed. Finally he felt the burst of energy and he collapsed to one knee, holding his chest as he gasped for breath at first, it had been months without his grace, it took him a minute to get used to the face that he no longer needed to breath or any of his other bodily needs. Dean ran over and knelt down in front of Cas, making Cas look at him, "Cas? Cas hun are you okay?"

Cas finally gained control of how much grace he was using and nodded gently, "Y…Yes I think so."

Dean pulled Cas into his arms and hugged him tightly, closing his eyes, relieved that Cas had his grace back. Dean knew he wasn't invincible but he was a lot harder to kill then he was as a human. Cas closed his eyes and even though Dean shouldn't feel it, he wrapped his wings around Dean and closed his eyes.

Dean could however feel the soft feather's of Cas' wings as they brushed against his arms, he carefully pulled from Cas and looked to actually see Cas' wings, the feathers looked like they were burnt and a few feathers were missing but they were gorgeous, Dean reached out to touch them making Cas gasp and pull them back then he looked to see his wings were actually manifested. Dean looked at Cas, "They are gorgeous Cas, why didn't you ever show me them before?"

Cas shook his head and used his grace to hide them, he hated his wings. Most angels shunned him because of the color of his wings, and then they had gotten burned, carrying Dean out of Hell. "They are hideous Dean…"

Dean hugged him and closed his eyes, he wouldn't talk to Cas about this right now, he helped Cas up and they walked back to the Impala.

 ** _((Okay guys I am trying to upload a few more since I couldn't get those uploaded.)_**


	9. Watching the Other Sleep

**_Prompt 9:Watching the Other Sleep_**

Cas had had his grace back for a few days now, it was midnight now, and Dean had fallen asleep about two hours ago. Cas had tried sleeping the first day that he got his grace back but he had ended up having a nightmare so he had decided to just stay up Instead. Cas didn't mind not sleeping, he loved to watch Dean sleep, all his trouble and worry disappeared and he looked happy. Cas carefully stroked his fingers lightly through Dean's hair gently, being careful not to wake him and using his grace to make sure Dean was having good dreams.

Dean smiled a little in his sleep as his dreams were pleasant and relaxed. Cas closed his eyes as he thought about when Dean had touched his wing, Dean's touch had sent jolts of pleasure through his grace and his body. It had also terrified him, because no one had touched his wings since Hell, It had been hard enough for him to find help grooming them before because of their dark color, Balthazar had helped after Gabriel disappeared, before then Gabriel had done it, he always loved Cas' wings and told Cas that his wings were his favorite set of wings, despite the what the other angel's had told him.

Dean made a soft noise in his sleep pulling Cas from his thoughts and he looked down at Dean, who was still fast asleep but had rolled closer to Cas' chest. Cas smiled and pulled Dean closer to him, his hand finding the mark on Dean's shoulder, earning a soft gasp from Dean, as he leaned even more into Cas' touch.

Cas used his grace to make sure Dean stayed asleep, then he closed his eyes and pulled his wings from the other plane and spread them out, the right wing was hurting him the most, and he wasn't sure why right now. As he stretched It out and looked at it, he could see there was a burnt feather twisted the wrong way right where the pain was and knew that had to be causing the pain. Cas reached up and tugged on the feather, whining a little at the pain but was able to tug the feather. Cas stared at the burnt feather, it had stayed black, but the edges were frayed from being burnt. Cas closed his eyes then used his grace to make the feather disappear, then looked at Dean who was still fast asleep and smiled a bit, before making his wings disappear again.

Cas carefully pulled out Dean's computer and started looking for something to watch, since Dean slept at night Cas' had started finding things on his Netflix to watch while Dean slept.

Cas carefully moved and plugged In the headphones so he didn't wake Dean, he watched a few episodes of Hawaii Five-O before he closed the computer and looked over at Dean, who was curled up against Cas' side. Cas smiled gently and reached down, running his fingers through Dean's hair and relaxed, It was now 4 am and Dean would probably be awake soon.

Cas stood up to make Dean coffee and get breakfast for Dean, he treaded lightly to make sure Dean stayed asleep. After quietly leaving Dean's room, he went to make coffee first, Sam was already up, making himself a cup of coffee and turned to smile at Cas, "Hey Cas. So what'd you watch last night?"

Cas chuckled and shook his head, "More of Hawaii Five-O, I have almost finished the seasons that are on Netflix. Are you going for a run?"

Sam smiled and nodded his head slightly, "Yeah, going to go out a little farther than normal, want to see how far I can push myself."

Cas nodded, "Alright, well if you need anything while you are out there, pray to me."

Sam gave a slight nod, then he went up the stairs and out the front door. Cas smiled then made coffee for Dean, and used his grace to make Dean breakfast, with bacon, eggs, and toast.

Just as he finished he was about to go wake up Dean when Dean came stumbling in sleepily, he started to head straight for the coffee pot but Cas stopped him, and handed him the cup. Dean looked up at Cas an smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips to Cas' "Thanks Angel."

Cas shook his head and smiled, "Your welcome Honeybee. Just wanted to help you have a better day."


	10. Drawing the Other

**_Prompt 10: Drawing Each Other_**

Dean stared at the sketchbook that he found under the impala's front seat when he was cleaning It out. He knew what the sketchbook had In it, he hadn't even looked at the thing since high school. Dean carefully opened the book and ran his fingers over the first sketch, It was crap but there were better versions in the book. It was a sketch of his mother, as he flipped through the pages he found the best one, John had told him being an artist was gay and a bunch of other shit.

Cas came in to their bedroom and saw the sketchbook Dean was holding, walking over to look over Dean's shoulder, seeing a beautiful sketch of Dean's mother, "That is beautiful Dean, did you do that?"

Dean jumped a bit, not having heard Cas come in, he quickly shut the book and looked away, "I…"

Cas frowned a bit, "Dean… they are beautiful drawings. May I see please?"

Dean blushed but hesitantly handed Cas the book, "In high school I started drawing and… I used pictures of mom and my memory…"

Cas opened the book and flipped through the pages until he got to the best drawing of Dean's mother, "They are all amazing Dean, really they are beautiful."

Dean blushed more and then looked up at Cas, "You think so?"

Cas smiled gently and nodded, "Yes Dean. Why did you stop?"

Dean sighed as he thought about what his father had told him, "Dad said artists were gay, and wouldn't amount to anything… He hated that I drew pictures of mom…"

Cas shook his head, "They are wonderful drawings Dean, I would think he would appreciate your drawings."

Dean shrugged gently, "I don't know, I guess he always thought I was Bisexual and he was so homophobic he would do anything and say anything to make sure I repressed that part of me."

Cas sighed and softly sat next to Dean, closing the setchbook and intertwining his fingers with Dean's, "Dean your father was a man that grew up in a time period that being gay was wrong and sinful, and I am not saying It was right but it was his upbringing. You couldn't help the way you were born, I know it is hard but I promise you, there is nothing wrong with It, or our relationship."

Dean blushed again before leaning forward and kissing Cas gently, then taking his sketchbook from Cas and chewed on his lip, "Can I draw you angel?"

Cas smiled and nodded, "Of course Honeybee."

Dean smiled back before getting up to find the pencils he had found with the sketchbook, he was nervous about drawing Cas but also excited. Once he found the pencils he moved the chair by his desk so he could sit there but Cas stopped him, "Wouldn't it be more comfortable for you to sit on the bed, I can sit for hours with no trouble but you are still human Dean."

Dean smiled and nodded, "Okay, but… Cas can… can I draw your wings to?"

Cas looked at Dean hesitantly but finally nodded, "Anything for you Dean."

Dean smiled and then got himself comfortable on his bed where he could see Cas, and when Cas was comfortable he said something in Enochian and his wings appeared, Dean gasped a bit as he studied them, they were similar to a birds wings but they were raven black, and many of his feathers were singed, Dean assumed they were burnt when Cas was rescuing him from Hell but after what happened the last time Dean tried to ask about it he decided against it. After regaining his composure he looked at Cas, "So try not to move to much okay?"

Cas gave a slight nod, "Of course Dean."

Dean smiled then started drawing Cas, his first 2 attempts were not that great so he ripped the pages out and threw them In the trash, his 3 attempt he was finally able to get it right.

It took him 2 and a half hours to finish his drawing of Cas, once Dean was finally finished he looked up at Cas, "Okay… I uh… I think I am done…"

Cas smiled at how nervous Dean was, Cas slowly stretched out his wings, they were the only part of him that were stiff, instead of making them disappear he decided to fold them against his back and he stood up too look at the drawing. Dean hesitantly handed Cas the sketchbook and quickly looked away, not wanted to see how much Cas hated it. What he missed however was the way Cas' eyes widened and he was in shock at how beautiful the drawing was, his wings had the most detail but Cas thought they were beautifully drawn. "D…Dean…"

Dean sighed and looked up at Cas, except he didn't expect to see the amazement and shock on his face, "Y…you like it?" Dean asked nervously

Cas looked down at Dean and smiled, "Dean it is beautiful, really I love it."

Dean blushed deeply and looked away, "Thanks Cas… you can keep it… if you want, you can keep the whole book I don't…"

Cas leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean's, effectively shutting him up. When Cas pulled away Dean was panting for air, "Dean you drew these, you should keep drawing."

Dean nodded then looked at the boney part of Cas wings and looked at Cas, "Only if you tell me why you think your wings are hideous."

Cas started to pull away but Dean stopped him, and looked at him with desperation so he finally nodded, then stretched out his wings and looked at their color, "Most angels have brightly color feathers, Lucifer had the most pure white wings, ever. Michael's were white as well but they were also iridescent, Gabriel's wings were golden, they looked like they were actually metal, Raphael's wings were blue like the sky. Almost all angel's have bright colored feathers, those who don't are believed to be more likely to rebel. Anna had a brown shade, similar to an owl's, Uriel was a dark shade of blue. I… I had black, like a raven's. Most angel's wouldn't touch my wings, as if my taint would rub off on them, Gabriel was the one who would groom my wings when I was just a fledgling and then after he left, Balthazar helped me. Then when I rescued you from hell my feather's were darkened even more by Hellfire and soot."

By the time Cas finished talking, he was shaking and his wings had folded against his back tighter then before, Dean could tell it was more for protection and he reached out and took Cas' hand, "Shhhh hey Angel, your wings are amazing, and you helped us defeat Lucifer, who gives a shit about his wings being pure white, he rebelled right? Just because your wings are a certain color doesn't mean a damn thing. They are beautiful." Cas stayed quiet and let Dean hug him, calming himself and his emotions down.

After a moment Dean carefully reached out to run his fingers along Cas' wings, drawing out a gentle breathy moan from Cas, "Dean…"

Dean smirked and pulled away to meet Cas' eyes, "You liked that didn't you angel…"

Cas nodded, "Yes… t..the wings are the most sensitive part of an angel… I…"

Dean could see Cas struggling for words as he ran his finger's over the meaty flesh of the joint on Cas' left wing. Then he pulled away and put the sketch book on the desk, before he started to play with Cas' wings.


	11. Having a Lazy Day

**_Prompt 11:Having a Lazy Day_**

Cas yawned a little, he had his grace back for a couple months now and occasionally he was able to sleep. Sometimes he actually felt tired enough to need to sleep, being away from Heaven so much drained his grace, but sleeping a few hours usually helped him feel better.

Cas had gotten a few hours last night and now he was just laying in bed with Dean, Dean was awake and running his fingers over the taut skin of Cas' abs, making his stomach flutter gently and his arousal spike, "Dean…"

Dean looked up to meet Cas' gorgeous eyes and smiled, "Yes Angel?"

Cas rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss Dean, slowly before moving so he was on top of Dean, resting between Dean's legs and pressing his own hips down into Dean's, earning a gasp from Dean.

Dean closes his eyes and arches his hips up into Cas' and groans, "Damn it Angel, you know just how to get to me."

Cas smiled and then carefully pulled off Dean some, "Close your eyes Honeybee."

Dean looked at Cas hesitantly before nodding and closing his eyes. Cas put his hand on Dean's chest, making their clothes disappear with his grace.

Cas heard a small gasp from Dean at the sudden cold air before Cas leaned down and kissed Dean slowly. Cas also brought his wings forth, Dean had asked a few times for Cas to let his wings be out while they were having sex but Cas had felt to nervous to do it before.

Cas spread his wings out gently and then looked at Dean and kissed him slowly before gently whispering, "Open your eyes Honeybee."

Dean's eyes opened and at first he just registered their nakedness but when he saw Cas' wings his eyes widened and he blushed, "Damn angel,"

Cas smiled and cupped his cheek, "You said you wanted me to show you my wings while we were having intercourse so…"

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "Can you stop calling it Intercourse Cas?"

Cas blushed but nodded a little, "Of course… I apologize…"

Dean chuckled then leaned up and pressed his lips to Cas' and whispered huskily, "Are you going to fuck me or not Angel"

Cas groaned gently and shook his head, "You are insufferable sometimes."

Dean smiled but just as he was about to make another smartass remark Cas pushed into him making Dean's thoughts disappear.

After almost an hour of lazy thrusts and tender kisses it was no longer enough and Cas was thrusting harshly into Dean his wings spreading out to keep him balanced. This turned Dean on even more and pushed him even closer to his orgasm, before he could register it he was thrown over the edge and he cam heavily between them, painting there stomachs with his seed, and just as he did he could feel Cas' cock twitching inside him.

Cas panted hard, and held himself off of Dean's chest before making his wings disappear again, then gently pulling out of him and collapsing next to Dean.

Dean practically made a soft purring noise and rolled to his side, curling into Cas's sweat soaked chest. Cas closed his eyes and pulled Dean in closer to his chest.

Cas and Dean laid in bed for another hour before Dean's stomach rumbled and he groaned at the need to pee and eat, he was comfortable and he tried to lay there for another minute but his bladder urged him to get up. He sighed and kissed Cas before getting up and going to the bathroom.

By the time Dean got back, Cas had cleaned everything up and was putting his pajamas back on. Dean smiled a little at Cas, "I'm going to go get some lunch, want something?"

Cas smiles at the offer but shakes his head, "No thank you Dean, Do you mind if I meet you in the kitchen, I need to check my left wing, it is oddly sore. I think there might be a twisted feather."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Do you want me to check Angel?" Cas' eyes widened, it would be better to have someone else groom his wings, and he had let Dean touch his wings before so it wouldn't be that intimidating. Dean could see the hesitancy In Cas' eyes and gently suggested, "Hey if you don't want me to I don't have to."

Cas attention was drawn back to Dean and he nodded, "No I do, I just, it has been a while since anyone else could help out with grooming my wings."

Dean smiled and moved closer to Cas, kissing him slowly. "Do you mind if I get lunch before I help out with your wings?"

Cas nodded, "Of course Dean"

Dean kissed him again before moving to get his own flannel pants on, gently padding to the kitchen.

Cas smiled as he watched Dean, then followed him to the kitchen, as he did he saw Sam looking through books in the library so he made a detour and went into the library to talk to Sam. After entering he gently cleared his throat, then spoke, "Hello Sam"

Sam looked up at Cas and smirked, "Have a good morning?"

Cas blushed a bit, "Uh…"

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "Hey Its cool, I can't usually hear it from my room but I was out here when i heard you guys uh… so I went to my room for a bit."

Cas rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry…"

Sam rolled his eyes before looking at the other door as Dean padded in with his lunch, and gruffly said "Hey bitch. What are you doing?"

Sam gave Dean major bitchface before huffing, "Uploading some of the Men of Letter's information Jerk. Charlie kept complaining about our system being outdated… Before she… she helped me get it started. I hadn had the energy to do it after… but I decided to try to get it done."

Dean flinched unconsciously at the mention of Charlie's name, Cas wasn't sure that would ever stop completely but his reaction had become less violent at the mention of her name. Dean shrugged it off after a second and nodded, "Okay well you have fun with that. Cas and I are going back to our room."

Sam groaned, "Try to keep it down dude."

Dean chuckled as he walked away, taking Cas' hand in his and tugging Cas along with him.

After eating lunch Dean helped Cas with grooming his wings. As Dean finished, Cas was groaning gently with pleasure and chewed on his lip to try to stop the purring and keening noises from escaping his throat. Dean finally finished and decided to stop teasing Cas. "Okay Angel, all done. You can put the wings away."

Cas didn't need more prompting, he quickly hid his wings and then turned around to Dean, swallowing roughly "Thank you Dean.."

Dean smiled and kissed Cas gently, "Anything for you Cas. Do you want to watch some of that TV show I know you watch on the nights you don't actually sleep."

Cas blushed but nodded, "Sure."

Dean laughed gently then pulled out his laptop and set it up to his TV then turned it on.

Dean and Cas laid in bed all day, watching episodes of Hawaii Five-O, Cas making off handed comments about things the show got wrong or the information that was right. Cas informed Dean, he had actually assisted God in making a few of the animals that resided mainly on the islands, because apparently all angels helped create life in some way. Cas told Dean he created dolphins, and some bird Dean had never even heard of.


	12. In a Fairytale

**_Prompt 12:In a Fairytale_**

Dean woke slowly to the room being oddly silent, when he looked around Cas was gone and something felt wrong. Dean got up quickly and started checking the rooms in the bunker, when he reached Sam's room he pounded on the door, when Sam answered his hair was a mess and he looked like he had just woken up, "Dude what the hell"

Dean shook his head, "Have you seen Cas? I woke up and he was gone."

Sam tried to remember the last time he saw Cas, "I saw him at like midnight, I was getting a cup of water. He was acting a little weird, I tried to say something to him but he ignored me. I just figured he didn't hear me but…"

Dean ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "Fuck… Damn it Cas where are you."

Dean ignored Sam as he went to look around the bunker some more, when he got outside he found a sigil painted in blood on the outside. Dean recognized the sigil but he couldn't remember from where, so he took a picture of it with his phone then he went back inside to look through stuff.

When he got back down the stairs Sam was looking at his computer studying something, "I checked the camera's we put up around the bunker and in the library and… it looks like his eyes are glowing blue but and he flinches when I saw his name but he keeps walking."

Dean took the computer from Sam and watched the footage, Sam was telling the truth. When Cas enters the dark library, his eyes are literally glowing blue, when Sam's voice comes through the speaker, he sees Cas' eyes stop glowing for a quick second before they glow again and he continues walking. Dean knows Cas is obviously under some sort of spell, then he remembers the sigil and hands Sam his phone, "Have we seen this before?"

Sam studied the sigil then stands up and goes to one of the bookshelves, and pulls out a old book and puts it on the table, flipping to a page that shows the sigil and says Horn of Gabriel. "It calls angels to it, It apparently reminds them of Heaven or something."

Dean growls, "Who the fuck did this? And how the hell did they know Cas was even here?"

Sam shook his head, "I don't know, but whoever did it knew where our Cameras were and either knocked them out or avoided them."

 ** _Meanwhile with Cas…_**

CCas groaned gently as he stirred into awareness, his whole body felt sore and he didn't understand why. When he opened his eyes he found himself in a completely different room then he fell asleep in, the room was made from stone, there was a large window next to his bed, the covers he was under were animal skins of some sort. Cas tried to push the covers off him in a panic but the voice next to him stopped him, "Relax love"

Cas turned to see Dean laying next to him, but he recognized he was seeing Dean as If he was human and not seeing his soul like he normally saw. Dean smiled at him and leaned forward, "Good Morning my King."

Cas was even more confused, he got up and pulled away, "What the hell?"

Dean frowned at him and started to get up, "My liege, are you alright?"

Cas looked around confused and realized he was in some sort of castle, "What is going on?"

Dean stood up and cupped Cas' face, "My King, are you feeling alright?"

Cas frowned, "King? Why do you keep calling me that?"

Dean looked at Cas, "Because you are a King, you are the king of the Roman Empire, are you not feeling well?"

Cas looked out the window and he recognized he was in Rome, what he was seeing though seemed wrong, he couldn't really put his finger on what was wrong but he knew something wasn't right. He knew he shouldn't be here, he knew he was an angel but when he tried to use his grace it was like he was bound by something. That made him panic and he tried to call his wings they were bound and he panicked more, "No no no no…"

The fake Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, "Castiel, my king please talk to me."

Cas whimpered and tried to pull away from Dean, "You aren't real, this isn't real!"

Dean looked at him offended, "My liege… I should call the soothsayer…"

Cas closed his eyes tightly and covered his eyes shakily before decided to play along. Whatever this was he needed more data to figure it out. "N…no I am sorry Dean, I am fine. I had a odd dream."

Dean cupped his cheek looking in his eyes and nodding gently, "Okay My king. I should probably go, spending the night with you, your Queen will not like me spending the night in your chambers."

Cas stared at Dean, "My queen?"

Dean shook his head, "Yes sir, your queen. Megara. You usually call her Meg. You married her when the Knight Michael challenged your place over the Empire because you had no heir. Meg was your best friend and a simple choice. I am your consort, I please you when you need pleasing, you rarely actually lay down with the Queen, I don't really remember falling asleep in here though, normally I don't since Michael can catch us."

Cas watched Dean nervously, he wondered what the hell was going on. Cas had remembered having feelings for Meg when he had gone crazy, because he had thought Dean abandoned him. Cas ran his fingers through his unkempt hair, "Dean… I…"

Dean kissed his head, "I will get the soothsayer my King."

Cas tried to stop him but it didn't work. Dean went to open the door and then all of a sudden he dissipated like a mist and there was a voice he hadn't heard in years, "Hey baby bird."

Cas looked up to see Gabriel standing there with a gentle smirk on his face, Cas stared at him with shock and fear and tried to scramble away, "Y…your dead. This isn't right…"

Gabriel kneeled down in front of Cas, "Shhh, Baby bird it's okay. I am alive, Dad brought me back."

Cas stared at Gabriel in shock, "B..but Father is… is gone… Joshua said…"

Gabriel snapped his fingers and made the fantasy disappear, so he was in a living room in a chair, "Dad wanted to stay in hiding, and you were looking for him. Father is on earth, he is just hiding. It took forever for him to rebuild me because of how powerful I am…"

Cas chewed on his lip before suddenly hugging Gabriel, Gabe sat in shock for a moment before hugging Cas back. "W…why did you…"

Gabe snapped his fingers to release his hold on Cas' grace and wings, and used his own grace to make Cas' wings appear, before stroking his fingers through Cas' wings, "I needed to talk to you first before I showed my face to the Winchester's because I figured you would defend me if they tried to kill me."

Cas sniffled weakly but chuckling gently. "Dean may try to kill you but I believe Sam misses you."

Gabe blushed but smiled, "I figured he would have moved on…"

Cas shook his head, "I think he tried when Dean and I went to Purgatory but it didn't last."

Gabe looked at Cas, "Why were you in Purgatory baby bird?"

Cas chewed on his lip, "I had hoped Father would explain things to you."

Gabe sighed, "What'd you do Castiel?"

Cas looked away and hesitantly explained everything that had happened. After he finished he refused to meet his big brother's eyes, to ashamed of all his bad decisions and the things he had done.

Gabe shook his head gently, "Oh baby bird…"

Cas closed his eyes then took a deep breath. "I need to go back to Dean, he Is probably freaking out…"

Gabe sighed but nodded and used his grace to take them back to outside the bunker, since he couldn't get in. Cas looked relaxed when he saw the door of the bunker and he tried knocking gently.

It barely took two minutes for Dean to open the door holding his gun, until he saw Cas and he engaged the safety and threw his arms around Cas, completely oblivious to Gabriel's presence at first, "Fucking hell Cas where have you been?! Its been three days damn it."

Cas shook his head and hugged Dean tightly, "I'm sorry Dean, i didn't even know… I… its been only a few hours for me."

Gabriel got tired of being ignored and cleared his throat, "That was my fault. Sorry Dean-O."

Dean pulled away and starred at Gabriel in surprise, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Gabriel scoffed, "As if a silly little thing like dying would stop me. Dad rebuilt me."

 **((Okay guys, I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry for the delay I had to work til 11 last night but the third shift person was sick so I had to do a double shift. Then when I got home I passed out. Also I can't leave Gabe dead, i love him to much.))**


	13. Geeking out Over Something

**_Prompt 13: Geeking out Over Something_**

Sam looked at the possible case on the computer screen and sighed a little, it was in Dodge City. Sam knew exactly what that meant for him, Dean's stupid cowboy obsession. Luckily Cas could deal with him this time, since Cas was found Dean had barely let the poor guy out of his sight.

Sam had been vehemently avoiding Gabriel, he couldn't let the archangel back In his heart, the damn guy had died and now was expecting Sam to just let him back in but Sam was still pissed. Just as Sam was about to call for Dean, Cas came in stretching his arms out and rolling his shoulders. "Hey Cas."

Cas looked over at Sam and smiled, "Hello Sam. Have you found a case?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah, looks like it may be ghoul, or zombies. Or technically could be just grave robberies."

Dean came in and made a humming noise, "Good, I get to shoot shit in the head. So where at?"

Sam held back the urge to roll his eyes and stated, "Dodge City."

Dean's eyes lit up but he tried to hide it and gave a little smirk, "Well we should get going." Dean was about to leave when he paused and looked at Sam, "We need to take Gabriel."

Sam started to protest, "Why?"

Dean sighed a bit, "Because Sam, I don't trust the guy enough to leave him here by himself, so we take him or one of us stays back with him."

Just as Sam was going to argue more Gabriel waltzed In and smirk, "We got a case? Cool."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Sam, Cas and I have a case, you are going to be quiet."

Gabe sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh come on guys, its been two weeks. I killed myself for you guys! I didn't have to sacrifice myself to Luci!"

Cas this time Interrupted before Sam or Dean could argue, "He is correct Dean, Gabriel had a history of running from our family, he faced Lucifer so that you and Samuel could have a chance to stop the Apocalypse and Lucifer killed him. I believe you need to give him more credit."

Dean shouted, "HE TORTURED SAM BY KILLING ME LIKE 100 TIMES!"

Cas sighed and moved closer to Dean, taking his hand, "I understand that Dean, but technically he didn't actually kill you and he was trying to help Sam prepare for being without you. We should go get our things."

Dean sighed but nodded leaving Gabe and Sam alone. Gabe started to open his mouth but Sam glared, "Just because Castiel forgives you doesn't mean I do. I didn't want you to fucking sacrifice yourself Gabe. I told you that. I don't want to talk about this right now, I need to get my fed suit and clothes. Stay here."

Gabe watched as Sam left and waited for everyone to come back. He knew he couldn't argue with Sam right now, he needed to let Sam chill out first.

An hour later they were on the road to Dodge City. Gabe had tried to complain and say that he could just fly them all and the car to Dodge City but Dean refused, not trusting Gabe enough with Baby. After the 3 hour drive Dean found a old western looking motel, the kind with themed rooms. Dean asked for two kings and a pull out couch for Gabe.

Once they made it to the room his eyes lit up at the pictures on the wall and explained to Cas who all the cowboy's were and his eyes were lit up. Cas just listened to him an asked questions here and there, before Dean went towards where the beds were and put his things away. Gabe looked at Cas, "He uh.. really likes cowboys huh?"

Cas sighed and nodded, "Yes, yes he does." Cas then turned and smiled as Dean pulled out his own cowboy hat and put it up. "This is so great isn't it angel."

Cas smiled, because he loved seeing this sort of joy on Dean's face. "It's good Honeybee."

Dean smiled at him and wiggled his eyebrows, "We can kick Sam and Gabe out for an hour, have them go get food."

Sam yelled, "Dude you are gross. Haven't you got enough?"

Dean smiled and yelled back to torture him, "Hey I like to play cowboy's with my angel!"

Dean heard Sam sputter and he growled but could hear him tugging Gabriel out and slamming the door. Cas sighed heavily, "Dean…"

Dean chuckled and pulled out his cowboy hat again putting it on his head, "Come on baby lets play."

Cas couldn't help but smile back at Dean, he knew Dean was obsessed with cowboys and liked to roleplay so he moved close to Dean, "We should be fast Dean."

Dean smirked and nodded, "Should we see who can shoot off first."

Cas blushed deeply, "I…Uh…"

Dean chuckled and the two started playing around, and with manipulation from his Grace Cas was able to get Dean to cum first.


	14. Teaching the Other to do Something

**_Prompt 14: Teaching the Other to do Something_**

Dean watched as Cas was struggling to wrap his birthday present. Cas had it in a box so Dean couldn't see what the present was but he felt bad that Cas was struggling so he sat across from Cas and smiled, "Want me to teach you Angel?"

Cas hesitated, "Only if you promise not to peak at your present."

Dean gave a mini salute, "Scouts honor. I won't look, I just want to help you out."

Cas sighed but nodded and handed Dean his present and the paper. "Thank you Honeybee."

Dean smiled and cut enough paper before he looked at Cas, "First thing you want to make sure is that the paper will cover it's width and length." Dean tucked the two sides of the paper over the box showing Cas, then started to fold the corners in, "Normally you would put tape here in the middle but I will let you do that. I just wanna show you okay. Next thing you want to do is fold the corners in, the paper will kinda follow along. Then you will pull this up and you would put more tape at the ends here and then ta-dah. You could put ribbons on it but you don't have to do that"

Dean handed Cas the present back and watched him as he followed Dean's instructions and somehow it ended up looking better than Dean had ever done and smiled, "That looks great Angel."

Cas smiled gently before leaning forward and kissing Dean slowly, "Thank you Dean."

Dean smiled and looked at the present, "You know you didn't really have to wrap that right."

Cas chuckled, "Yes I did, and you aren't getting it til your birthday Dean so do not even try it."

Dean groaned but was also looking forward to his birthday, that was a week away now.


	15. Needing Each Other

**((Okay guys there is a warning for this, its sort of an Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse and I know not everyone enjoys that so if you don't then feel free to not read this chapter. I won't be offended))**

 _ **Prompt 15:Needing Each Other**_

Dean groaned gently as he tried to open his eyes, his whole body felt like it was on fire and he didn't understand why. The last thing he could clearly remember was that he and Sam were on a hunt for a witch while Cas helped Gabriel out with something in Heaven. Dean groaned again and tried to move but then he heard Sam's voice and his voice sounded far-off but from the feeling of skin on skin Dean could tell Sam was right next to him holding him down, "Easy Dean the witch hit you with some sort of spell. I tried calling Cas but-"

Dean was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming need for Cas, not just Cas being next to him holding him, he felt like he needed Cas' cock buried so deep within him that he couldn't see straight. He lightly whimpered out, "Cas… need Cas…"

Sam watched as Dean tried to writhe and kept whimpering for Cas, he felt completely lost and he didn't know what to do because Cas wasn't answering his prayers. Suddenly he remembered Gabriel was with Cas and decided to change tactics, and silently prayed to Gabriel for the first time since the angel had shown up at the bunker alive and well.

 _Gabe, Its Sam. Listen whatever you are doing with Cas, I need you to get Cas back here, our hunt went sideways and the witch hit Dean with some sort of spell, at first he was just out cold and running a fever but now he is like… begging for Cas. Get him back here please._

Barely a minute later there was two gentle gusts of air and a loud _whoosh_ of air. Cas immediately moved over to Dean and touched his forehead, trying to figure out what the witch did to him.

Dean whimpered at the cool touch of a hand on his forehead and he immediately knew It was his angel and he tried to pull Cas against him but Cas moved and he couldn't stop the pitiful sounding whine he made. Deep inside he hated how desperate and needy he sounded but he couldn't stop himself.

Cas looked at Gabriel who was studying Dean closely, "I can't sense what the witch did to Dean, brother Can you try?"

Gabriel shook his head, "Pretty sure if I touched him you would kill me, or at least really want to."

Sam and Cas both stared at Gabriel in confusion before Sam finally interrupted the tense silence, even though technically it wasn't silent because of the noises Dean was making on the bed behind him. "What are you talking about Gabe?"

Gabe looked up as if breaking himself from his thoughts and looked to Cas, "What are you feeling for Dean right now."

Cas looked at Gabriel confused, unsure how that was relevant but he answered "I am worried. Something Is wrong with him and when I tried to use my grace to heal it, something blocked me."

Gabe shook his head, "Wrong, you are feeling protective and aroused. Every time Dean makes a slight noise you look at him to check if he is okay and then you look at me a if I am encroaching on your territory."

Cas eyebrows drew closer as his confusion deepened, "What are you talking about brother?"

Gabriel sighed, "Oh Baby bird you obviously didn't pay enough attention in angel school. She used the piece of your grace that you left inside him against him, by forging it with his soul long enough to make him go into Heat. Since Dean is obviously a bottom he became the Omega in this equation, and you little brother, your grace is an Alpha. I am also an Alpha. That being the reason you keep looking at me like you want to kill me if I move any part of me closer to Dean."

Sam looked at Gabe in shock, "Wait what?!"

Gabe sighed but ignored Sam's outburst and stared at Cas, "Trust me Cassie, look Zap Dean-O back to the bunker. Sam and I will kill this witch, not that it will stop the spell until this heat is over."

Cas looked dazed with the information given to him at first before he nodded and touched Dean's forehead and flew them back to their room in the bunker.

Instantly he felt less defensive over Dean, as he remembered his teachings he knew it was Because he was In his own space that hadn't been touched by anyone else in the last decade but by him and Dean.

Dean whimpered again at being zapped back to the bunker, the flight always making his stomach queasy but seeming to be even worse than usual this time. Dean clung to Cas' hand this time and he arched up towards Cas, "C…cas please…"

Cas watched Dean, who was obviously in pain and felt bad. A human body wan't used to experiencing an angel's heat. Cas used his grace to make their clothes disappear, knowing enough about angel's in heat to know what Dean needed right now. Dean relaxed minutely at the feeling of the cold air against his hot skin.

Dean reached up and tried to pull Cas against him but Cas growled lowly and stopped him, "I am in charge. You will get what you want but I am in charge of this. Is that understood Dean." The authority and power In Cas' voice, made the side of him that hated being dominated bristle, but the largest part of him loved It and he preened with desire. When Dean failed to give an understandable answer Cas growled even more and pinned his hands above his head, "I said Is that understood Dean!"

Dean yelped in surprise at the bruising grip on his wrists but he cried out, "Yes Alpha!" Dean's eyes suddenly flew open at the word Alpha coming out of his mouth, that wasn't what he had wanted to say, he had wanted to say Cas' name. When Dean's eyes met Cas', Cas could see moment of clarity as Dean brokenly said, "W…what's wrong with me Cas."

Cas relaxed his grip on Dean's hands and cupped his face, this time his voice was softer and full of love, "The witch's spell has put you into an Angel's heat. I would love to explain more but this moment of clarity will not last long, but I want you to understand that anything I say Is not meant to be Insulting to you, you may find it so later or find it Is shocking but I will have little control on my instincts. I may even speak Enochian, and it is possible with her spell you will understand but I cannot be sure. I promise I will keep you safe Dean. I promise."

Dean purred as Cas rubbed his nose against the junction between Dean's neck and shoulder. He had barely registered the last few words Cas said as he felt his clarity fading. It frustrated him, and he felt like he was fighting against a brick wall as he watched himself acting like a bitch in heat, although according to Cas technically he was right now and that pissed him off more.

Ca could see the clarity fading from Dean's green eyes, and could feel the clarity fading from himself. Technically Dean wasn't emitting the normal pheromones another angel in heat would be putting out but the spell the witch used, was tricking Cas to think he was and making him feel in as much need of Dean as Dean felt for Cas. Cas barely had to nudge Dean's thigh to get the man to spread his legs as wide as he could for him without it being painful, and even then Cas was sure it was slightly painful. Cas used his grace to make the lube appear in his hands, even though Cas was lost to his instincts he also understood that unlike an actual angel in heat, Dean would not be producing the slick that would ease his discomfort in fucking into him without preparation.

Cas coated his fingers with the lube and gently prepped Dean, he was barely at a third finger before Dean was writhing and begging for his Alpha to just fuck him already. Cas used his grace to make sure Dean was fully prepped before pulling his fingers out and without hesitation shoving his own cock in. Dean cried out and looked a little better for a moment before the sensation of being filled just wasn't enough. "Alpha! Please… please please… please breed me. Please it hurts…"

Cas groaned at the words coming out of Dean's mouth and started thrusting into him harshly. "Such a good Omega. So good, going to breed you,"

Dean groaned and arched up Into Cas desperately, begging for release. Every thrust made him feel like he was being wound tighter and tighter, his whole body felt hotter and ten times more sensitive in ways he could barely recognize.

Finally Cas hit his prostate, causing Dean to cry out, "CASTIEL!"

Cas preened at hearing his full name on Dean's lips, said with so much pleasure and need. Cas positioned himself so he could hit that spot on every thrust, and it barely took three more thrusts for Dean to orgasm so hard, his vision whited out, his back arched up into Cas so hard It might have broke if Cas' weight wasn't pressing him down and his ass squeezed roughly around Cas' cock making Cas reach his own orgasm.

When Cas orgasm died down some he was able to lift his eyes to look at Dean, to see Dean was out cold, panting hard In his blacked out state. With some maneuvering and help from his grace, Cas was now laying spooned against Dean's back, his cock still hard in Dean's hole, while his left wing covered them like a blanket. Dean was still asleep but he was actually relaxed enough to sleep, his skin was still warmer than Cas would like and made him try to remember how long an Omega angel's heat lasted but he couldn't seem to recollect that information. Cas knew Dean would need him through the whole thing, and he promised to himself to be there for Dean the entire time.

 **(Okay, so if you did read this chapter than I hope you enjoyed it. Also thank you so much to all of those who have left me reviews. Seriously they mean the world to me! I love it so much to get feedback from you guys o please continue!)**


	16. Washing Something

Prompt 16: Washing Something

Dean sighs as he thinks about what he wants to get done today, after the stupid Angel heat that fucking witch put him in last week he ha felt to crappy after it was over to do what he needed. Now there was a few things he needed to do, washing Baby was on of them. Dean smirked a he thought about having Cas help him and he went to find his angel.

Cas was in the library talking to Gabriel, "I understand your feelings for Sam brother but he was very hurt by your death, and he failed In his attempt to move on. You will just need to give him time, he is doing better then he first was,"

Gabriel sighs heavily but nods, "Yeah okay."

Cas was about to say more when Dean comes in, and he smiles, "Hello Dean."

Dean smiles back at him, "Hey there Angel."

Gabe rolls his eyes and gets up, "You guys are disgustingly cute."

Dean chuckles gently and rolls his eyes, "Oh fuck off. You are just jealous."

Gabriel growled but hid his smirk and left. Cas looked at Dean and sighed, "Dean you know he is upset over Sam and Sam's refusal to talk to him about their relationship."

Dean sighed heavily but ignored Gabe's annoyance and bad mood, "I will talk to Sammy about it but I can't force him to do anything. Anyway, Baby needs a wash, you wanna help me out angel?"

Cas tilted his head gently, "Well I could just use my grace to clean her."

Dean chuckled and shook his head, "No, as much as I trust your powers its much more relaxing to actually wash her."

Cas sighed and then nodded, "Okay, are you sure you want my help? I know you are very protective over her."

Dean smiled at Cas actually calling Baby a her instead of a car, like he had in the beginning. "Yeah well I need to show you how to take care of her right."

Dean didn't add the words 'for when I am gone' but Cas could practically hear them and it made Cas' heart tighten in his chest. Sometimes he could forget about the fact that Dean was human, and would die one day and not come back. Cas shook his head to clear the negative thoughts before forcing a smile at Dean, "Of course Dean."

Dean could see that Cas had thought about his death and pulled Cas close to him, "Come on Angel, lets go wash Baby."

Cas nodded and followed Dean into the garage. After Dean got everything he needed he looked at Cas, "We may need to get some different clothes."

Cas touched Dean's shoulder and used his grace to change their clothes, Dean in his swimming trunks he had and Cas in something similar. "There."

Dean smiled at this new attire, any chance he could see Cas shirtless was his favorite. Cas looked utterly gorgeous, with his pale skin, little happy trail and firm abs. Cas looked at Dean, "Uh…"

Dean looked up at Cas and smirked then got the hose, "Okay first we need to wet her down."

Cas nodded and watched as Dean sprayed down the Impala, then he got a sponge out of the soap bucket and threw it at Cas, Cas barely managed to catch it as it med a wet splat against his chest, and he blushes as the water was warm and made his skin tingle slightly but then he moved to the car and helped Dean scrub the impala, and after the finished the whole car, Dean had covered Cas in soap and their trunks were clinging to their legs.

Cas helped Dean rinse the impala off before they buffed the wax into her.


	17. One of Them is Sick

**_Prompt 17:One of Them is Sick_**

Cas groaned gently as he opened his eyes, something was wrong. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure out why, he just knew he felt awful and his wings were more sore then they had been in a long time.

Dean woke to the sounds of Cas groaning and him curling in on himself. Dean rubbed his eyes and looked at Cas, who was drenched in sweat and curled up. Dean tried to rub Cas' back but Cas cried out when Dean touched his upper back and tried to pull away from his touch. That made Dean panic more so he quickly got up and moved to Cas' side, "Cas, Angel what's wrong?"

Cas' eyes were a more dull blue then Dean was used to seeing, and his hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat. "Hurts…"

Dean cupped his cheek and stroked it gently, "What hurts Angel?"

"E…everything.. My wings…" Cas whimpered out.

Dean stroked Cas' hair back from his eyes, "Shhh okay. Should I get Gabriel?"

Cas nodded but also refused to let go of Dean's shirt. Cas had never experienced this much pain as an angel, he felt like he could actually feel as the Earth spun and his wings, they hurt the most and he didn't understand why. Dean being close to him made him feel better in a way but not really. He knew was just being comforted by Dean's presence.

Dean carefully kissed Cas' head then whispered, "I will be right back Angel I promise."

Cas whimpered again but nodded and finally let go of Dean's shirt. Dean kissed his head one more time before getting up quickly pulling on his boxers and then went to find Gabriel, he knew Gabriel usually sat up in the library so he checked there first. Of course he didn't realize that Sam had come out an hour ago to get a cup of water, found Gabriel, and the two started talking, except now they weren't talking and Dean got to see things he didn't want to and he yelped and covered his eyes, "DUDE! SERIOUSLY WE EAT THERE!"

Dean could hear Sam and Gabriel quickly t]covering themselves up, before Gabriel growled, "What the hell could be so important that you are still standing here instead of going back to your damn room."

Dean rolled his eyes under his eyelids but refused to uncover his eyes, and he softly spoke, "Something is wrong with Cas. I… he says his whole body hurts, but especially his wings."

Gabriel threw his head back and groaned heavily, "Damn it. Okay go back to your room, I will be there In a minute."

Dean turned around quickly and went back to his room, to find Cas no longer on the bed but in the bathroom curled up on the cold floor with vomit In the toilet. Dean rushed to Cas' side and stroked his Cas' hair softly, "Hey there Angel… Gabe is coming okay."

Cas moved closer to Dean, burying his nose in Dean's chest and closing his eyes tighter. "D…Dean…"

Dean let Cas head rest in his lap and ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair, "I've got you angel. I've got you."

Cas was going to say something but then Gabriel came In, and kneeled down next to him, "Hey there baby bird."

Cas looked up at Gabriel and whimpered gently, "B…brother…"

Gabe smiled down at Cas and touched his forehead, trying to figure out what is wrong with his grace. After a minute he sighed heavily and pulled his hand away, "Shit…"

Dean looked at Gabe, "Shit? What's wrong?"

Gabe touched Cas' forehead again to make him sleep before looking at Dean, "His wings are molting. And since he is in a vessel its uncomfortable. Because for us molting happens all at once, and after the feathers are gone they regrow all in a matter of well on Earth it'll be about 48 hours. I need to make his wings appear in this plane, part of the reason he is so sick is because they aren't in the same plane, and that he is actually in a vessel."

Dean frowned but carefully scooped Cas up in his arms and took him to their bed as he asked, "Why hasn't this happened before? I mean I've known him for 8 years now and he has never been through this."

Gabe nodded and watched as Dean laid him down, gently saying, "Lay him on his stomach." Once Dean laid Cas down Gabe moved to Cas' back and placed his hand carefully between his shoulder blades and made Cas' wings appear. "It usually happens every 100 years for us."

Dean stared at Cas wings, there were even more feathers missing, and just making Cas wings appear it had made him lose more feathers. "Is there anything I can do?"

Gabe looked at the lost expression in Dean's eyes and nodded, "I know you normally like touching his wings, but right now you need to avoid them cause it'll feel like your like literally putting fire on the bones. Since he is in a vessel you are going to want to keep him cool, so cold rags on his neck and forehead. Being on his stomach is gunna be the best since he cant really lay on his wings, If he happens to roll to his side he might find it comfortable but most likely he will be best on his stomach."

Dean nodded gently, "Okay… thank you Gabe…"

Gabe softly nodded in return, "You are welcome Dean. If he looks worse or starts bleeding just pray to me okay?"

Dean barely nodded but stroked Cas' sweaty hair softly.

Gabe watched Dean softly talking to Cas, even though Cas was asleep and smiled to himself because even though he didn't always trust Dean to not screw up and hurt Cas, the way Dean was being with Cas right now made it more obvious that Dean would do anything for him.

Cas woke a few hours later and his wings felt like they were burning, like when he had pulled Dean from Hell and instinctively tried to tuck his wings in closer to him but the sudden movement caused even more pain and he cried out.

Dean carefully put his hand on Cas' neck gently, "Shhh easy Angel, Gabe says your wings are molting."

Cas groaned gently and whimpered, "Fuck…"

Dean held back the chuckle at hearing Cas cursing like that, because he knew Cas was In pain. "I am going to get you a cold rag for your neck okay angel,"

Cas sniffled gently and whimpered, "S…something c…cold on my wings…"

Dean nodded, "Okay Angel. I'll find something."

Cas wanted to nod but instead he carefully moved to his side and carefully drew his wings in closer to him. He thought It had been painful when he was in Heaven, but it was even worse on Earth.

After a couple minutes Dean came back with a thin sheet he had soaked in cold water and rung it out gently. Dean carefully laid the thin bedsheet over his wings and at first Cas flinched but then relaxed at the coldness, then Dean put a cold rag on Cas' forehead and smiled gently at Cas. "How's that angel?"

Cas sniffled the tears away and nodded tiredly, "That's b…better …thank you Honeybee."

Dean smiled softly before stroking Cas' cheek gently.

The next two days were spent similarly, cold bedsheets seemed to ease Cas' pain, and Dean was doing everything he could to help Cas. By the time all his feathers grew back, they were still pure black but had more iridescence to them.

Now Cas was fast asleep, with his wings tucked against his back and Cas breathing was fast but he was much more relaxed then he had been.


	18. Spoiling Each Other

**_Prompt 18: Spoiling One Another_**

Cas smiled as he look at the dinner he had made, Cas had made dinner for himself and Dean, making sure to use none of his Grace. Cas had decided to spoil Dean after he took such good care of him when his wings were molting.

Cas had made Bacon Cheeseburger's, french fries, and there was a Pecan Pie in the oven, Cas also bought ice cream to go with the pie. Sam and Dean had left for a hunt the day after Cas' wings were finished molting and it had been 6 days, Cas had asked Sam to call when they were going to be getting close. They should be home within ten minutes so Cas put the burger and fries in the second oven to keep the food warm.

5 minutes later Cas could hear the rumble of the Impala's engine as she pulled into the garage. After double checking everything he left It in the oven so he could surprise Dean.

A minute later Sam came In the library and he looked exhausted, Cas could see a cut on his eyebrow but he looked fine otherwise. Sam looked over at Cas and nodded, "He is getting the guns, the need cleaned."

Cas nodded, "Thank you Sam. There is a grilled chicken salad In the fridge, and Gabriel is in the large bathroom with a bath for you."

Sam smiled a bit, "Thanks Cas."

Cas gave a slight nod before looking at Dean as he came in. Dean had a cut on his cheek and Cas could see him favoring his left leg and when Cas looked he could see a cut thru his jeans. Dean put the bag of guns on the table then his duffel with his clothes next to it, and moved to wrap his arms around Cas.

Cas let Dean lean Into him and used his grace to heal Dean making Dean lean into him more. Dean yawned gently and then pulled away from Cas and smiled, "Thanks Angel. I missed you."

Cas nodded, "I know Dean, I missed you as well."

Dean closed his eyes and leaned against Cas before groaning, "Shit, we didn't stop for food… I don't wanna cook…"

Cas smiled, "I made you dinner."

Dean looked at Cas and smiled brightly, "Really?"

The corner of Cas lip turned up as he tried not to smile brightly, "Yes Dean. Go clean yourself up, I will get dinner out."

Dean pulled Cas in for a long passionate kiss before pulling away and going to their room with his duffel.

Dean put his things away, then went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, before going back out to the library, and then he could smell the burgers and he could faintly smell something sweet but he couldn't put his finger on it. When he got into the library, the lights were turned down lower and candles sitting on the table, Cas was standing there in jeans, and one of Dean's t-shirts that Cas had actually taken because he liked it.

Dean's eyes widened and he couldn't stop himself from smiling, "Cas…"

Cas smiled gently, his eyes crinkling at the corners, "I made your favorite… I wanted to thank you for taking care of me when my wings were molting."

Dean moved and kissed Cas slowly before sitting at the table across from where Cas was sitting. When he actually looked at what was on the plate he smiled more, Bacon Cheeseburgers with everything but tomatoes and french fries. Cas also had a cup of water but a bottle of his favorite beer sitting there.

Dean and instantly started eating his dinner, Dean groaned at the taste, it was amazing. After a few bites Dean looked at Cas, "You said you made these?"

Cas smiled proudly and nodded, "Yes. There is also a pecan pie in the oven,"

Dean's eyes widened again and he smiled excitedly, "Really?"

Cas chuckled gently and smiled, "Yes Dean."

Dean blushed as he looked back at his food, "You are spoiling me."

Cas gave a soft nod, "After you took such good care of me when I was sick I wanted to repay you."

Dean finished the burger, and then ate 2 pieces of pie with the ice cream. After eating Dean was exhausted but Cas wasn't finish. Cas helped Dean back to his room and massaged his sore muscles, using more of his grace then anything but soon enough Dean was snoring deeply.

 ** _((Okay guys I am so sorry for the delay. My ipad has been acting funky and I was having trouble uploading anything and accesing my files. Finally got it.))_**


	19. Shopping Together

**_Prompt 19: Shopping Together_**

Dean drove to the mall with Cas sitting shotgun, Cas wanted a new suit, and his trench coat had gotten a huge rip in It, and Cas had wanted to just restore it with his grace but Dean said he should get a new one. Dean needed a few more t-shirts and some new jeans. Gabriel had given Dean a credit card with unlimited amount of money on it, or something like that. Dean hadn't really listened and just took it since he didn't want to have to pay.

After pulling Baby at the edge of the lot so she wouldn't get Hit, Dean and Cas went inside, Dean took Cas to get anew suit at the Men's Warehouse store first. Cas looked around slightly confused since he didn't know what size his clothes were. "Dean what are these numbers? I do not understand."

Dean held back the urge to chuckle and smiled, "I already wrote down your sizes Cas. Just find a suit you like and I will make sure it is the right size."

Cas made a soft huffing noise, still slightly confused but looked around, he found a black suit, with a blue undershirt he really liked. Cas showed Dean and as Dean looked at the suit he knew it was basically the same as Cas' old one except the undershirt matched his eyes. "Looks good Cas. Let's see if they have it in your size."

Cas nodded and moved to the side so Dean could look, after a second Dean found the right size pants, shirt, and suit jacket. Dean handed it to Cas then handed him the card, "Do you wanna pay?"

Cas hesitated before nodding, "Sure…"

Dean smiled then walked with Cas to the register, Cas handed the girl at the register the clothes and he stared awkwardly as she rang it up. Finally she finished and looked up at Cas, "That will be $176.23"

Cas eyebrows knitted together In confusion before Dean gently cleared his throat and whispered In his ear, "The card Angel."

Cas face relaxed and he nodded before handing the girl the card, the girl looked at Cas for a moment before rolling her eyes subtly and taking It. Dean wanted to say something but he decided against it.

A few minutes later the suit was bagged up in a suit bag and they were on to the Levi store since Dean preferred Levi's jeans despite their expense because they were durable and comfortable.

Dean looked around briefly, before finding a few good pairs and when he looked up Cas was looking around and eyeing a pair of dark wash jeans curiously, so with his own jeans in his arms Dean went over to Cas, "Find something you like Angel?"

Cas looked up and blushed before nodding, "I like the color of these Jeans better then the lighter ones you gave me."

Dean smiled, "Okay lets see if they have any in your size?"

Cas watched as Dean looked through the jeans before pulling out a pair that had the numbers 28/30 on them. "What are the numbers Dean?"

Dean explained as he walked towards the register, "The first number is the waistline, the second number is the length."

Cas hummed gently but stayed quiet. This time the person at the register was a guy, and he kept looking at the proximity of Dean and Cas. Dean instantly realized what the man was thinking, and it made Dean feel awkward and nervous, and before he would make some big macho show or move away from Cas but he refused to because he was tired of hiding himself.

Dean took Cas hand in his while the man was ringing up the last pair of jeans, and at first Cas was hesitant to let him because he knew Dean's hesitancy about public displays of affection and he could tell the man ringing up his jeans was clearly homophobic, but when he saw Dean's smirk he relaxed.

When the man looked up to tell Dean his total he instantly noticed their joined hands and huffed under his breath, "Stupid fags."

Dean obviously heard the man, as his grip on Cas' hand tighten so he wouldn't punch the ignorant fuck. Instead he used his free hand to pull out the card and swiped it on the machine. The man threw the jeans in the bag and roughly handed the bag to Dean, Dean took the bag and started to walk out the store, and could still feel the mans eyes boring a hole into his back and so he pulled Cas close just at the edge of the store and captured his lips for a long slow kiss.

This time the man was more vocal and shouted, "Burn in Hell you disgusting faggots!"

Without missing a beat Dean turned towards the man and said,"Been there, Done that, bought the damned t-shirt."

Before the man could reply Dean tugged Cas out of the store, for a minute Dean was quiet as they walked through the mall, Dean didn't realize he was still holding Cas hand until Cas gently tugged on his hand and moved them towards a hallway that was empty, "Dean…."

It took a second for Dean to meet Cas eyes and when he did he could recognize the concern that was there, after another second Dean leaned forward and gently kissed Cas before softly saying, "I am okay Angel. Just hate assholes."

Cas took these displays of affection as permission and he gently pulled Dean into his arms and nodded, "I know Dean."

Dean relaxed and closed his eyes then finally pulled away, "Do you think if i gave you the size for your trench coat you could find one yourself, I need to get something and I kinda wanted to get you a gift. I will give you Sam's cellphone so you can call me when you find it and I will come and bring you the card."

Cas looked hesitant but nodded, "Of course Dean, though I am not sure where to find a trench coat"

"There is a Burlington Coat Factory right over there," Dean points to the store across the way, "Try there first, if you can't find one you can ask someone for help, and If they don't have any use Sam's phone to call me okay?"

Cas nodded with more purpose this time and then kissed Dean and walked away. Dean chuckled as he watched Dean walk towards the store, then he pulled out his phone, and double checked to make sure his note with Cas ring size was still there, and he walked towards Zales first.

Dean takes a deep breath before starting to look around, after a few minutes a woman came over and smiled at him, "Can I help you with anything sir?"

Dean nodded, "I want to propose to my boyfriend…"

The woman smiled brightly and asked, "That's wonderful, are you seeing anything you like."

Dean looked back at the display case and there was one ring that kept catching his eye, it was a black ring with a skinny blue band in the middle, and the color matched Cas's eyes perfectly, making an idea pop into his head and he turned to the woman, "Actually yes." Dean pointed to the ring, "Is there any chance that can be customized?"

The woman looked at the ring then went around the corner and opened the display case, carefully pulling the ring that was being displayed on a single finger thing, "That would depend, what would you like to do?"

Dean looked at her, "Well I would like to get one of those, the ring just like that, but is there any way that blue band can be made green, sorta like my eyes?"

After a second of confusion Dean could see the realization of his Idea pop Into her head and she smiles and nods, "I think we can do that, it would take a few weeks but I think so. Do you mind if I take a picture so I can send It with the order?" Dean nodded and stood still while the woman took a picture of his right eye, then started to write on a piece of paper, "What size?"

"10" Dean replied without having to look at his phone.

She nodded then wrote it down, then filled out a few more things before she looked at Dean again, "Do you want anything engraved on the inside?"

Dean thought for a moment before nodding, "Always my Angel. In crusivey type writing."

The woman looked slightly confused but smiled and nodded, "Alright do you want to pay now or set Up a payment plan?"

Dean pulled out the card, "I can pay now."

The woman moved to the register and put the order in, "Okay so that will take 3 and a half weeks. We can call you when it is ready?"

Dean nodded, "That would work."

Dean gave the woman his main cell number, then paid. Barely a minute later Cas called and he went to find Cas. They finished all their shopping, Dean decided to get food on their way home and then the drove back. Dean was buzzing with excitement for the ring to be ready, he knew it would be a long 3 weeks and then he would need to plan out how to ask Cas,


	20. Buying Flowers for the Other PART 1

Prompt 20:Buying flowers for the Other

Dean took a deep breath as he walked out of the mall, Cas' ring had finally come In, a week later then anticipated but when he saw It, It was perfect. Dean wanted to get flowers for Cas, and then ask him to dinner, and they would go to a nice restaurant that he had found that was gay friendly because it was ran by a gay couple. So as he walked out to Baby he tried to think of what flowers to get for Cas, he knew Cas wouldn't understand quite as much but he wanted to find something that had a good meaning, because he knew certain flowers had different meanings.

Dean remembered there was a farmer's market at the edge of town, and the should still be open. Finally he arrived and parked Baby in the grass as he scouted out where the flower booth was. He quickly spotted It and walked towards it, passing a booth that was selling Honey and he made a mental note to also get some for Cas.

As Dean walked up there were a bunch of flowers catching his eye, but he didn't know anything about any of their meanings so he waited for the girl gathering flowers for another customer, after a minute she was ready. She smiled at him, "Hello there, what can I help you with today?"

Dean look at the flowers a little before looking at the woman, "Hi, I uh want to propose to my boyfriend and I wanted to get flowers for him."

For a moment Dean was worried the girl was homophobic but her face quickly brightened and she almost squealed, "That is so amazing! So you want something meaningful right?"

Dean relaxed and then nodded, "Yeah but I sorta wanted something more than just roses, they are a bit cliché."

The girl nodded, "Well you could get him some Forget-Me-Nots. They symbolize true love, and imply that the person giving them wish to never be forgotten." The young lady showed Dean the flowers she was talking about, they had a brilliant blue color, five petals, yellow in the middle.

Dean nodded and replied, "I really like those."

She smiled and then gathered a few, "Okay, do you want to do just these or maybe something else too?"

Dean looked at the small bundle and then nodded, "Yes If you have an idea?"

The woman paused for a moment before nodding and going to another basket and grabbed some white flowers and a few green things, making a small but elegant looking bouquet. As she went back to her small counter she had set up she explained, "The white flowers are called Dittanies, they symbolize love, and passion. And some people think they are an aphrodisiac."

Dean smiled and nodded, "Thank you so much for your help."

She smiled back, "Absolutely! I am so happy to hear someone willing to be open about being gay. It is so rare in this area."

Dean found himself relaxing some more, and handed her the card Gabe had given him, "Yeah, I uh… I am working on being open. My boyfriend is better about it, but he doesn't really understand social norms so well."

The girl chuckled and nodded, "My girlfriend says I am the same way." She takes the card and slides it, then hands Dean some floral food packets and the flowers wrapped up. "Okay, here you go! I would wish you luck but you seem pretty confident so Congrats."

Dean smiled and took it then walked back towards Baby, before stopping off at the Honey booth, getting a couple jars of honey, one of them had the fresh honeycomb in the jar and Dean knew Cas would love it. He had the guy wrap It so he could give It to Cas with the flowers before he took Cas too dinner. His drive back to the bunker had his nerves on edge and the ring box burning a hole in his pocket.

 **((Okay guys I am sorry, I normally have down time at work but the last two days work has been hectic an non-stop. I am going to upload a second part of this, tomorrow night okay!))**


	21. Buying Flowers for the Other PART 2

**PART 2**

Dean pulled Baby into the garage, as he got out he gather the flower and jars of Honey going Inside. Dean put the extra jars in the cupboards before he went to find Cas, who was reading in the library and Dean gently called out, "Hey Angel."

Cas looked up briefly, "Hello Dean."

Dean smiled, "I am going to get dressed and then we can go out to eat okay?"

Cas hummed gently, "Alright Dean, I already got dressed In my suit like you requested."

Dean nodded, "Okay babe. I will be out In a few minutes."

As Dean passed Sam's room Sam cleared his throat and called for Dean so he turned and looked at Sam, "What Sammy?"

Sam smirked, "So, what ya doing Dean?"

Dean blushed but quickly made his face stoney, "What are you talking bout Sam? I ain't aloud to take my boyfriend out on a date?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Nice try Dean, Gabe gets a record of purchases on that card. So. What ya doing Dean?"

Dean sighed heavily, "Then you already know what I am doing bitch."

Sam shook his head, "I just figured you would have told me Jerk."

Dean sighed again and then took a deep breath, "I was going to I was just… I have just been nervous Sammy…"

Sam smiled then pulled Dean into a hug, "He Is going to say yes dude. What else would he say?"

Dean shrugged then pulled away, "I gotta get dressed Sammy, I found a nice restaurant that is owned by a gay couple so."

Sam smiled then nodded, "Okay,"

Without saying anything else Dean went to his room, quickly changing into his fed suit, then made sure he was shaved and put some of his cologne on, then gather the bouquet and jar of honey, then went back to the library where Cas was still reading. Dean gently cleared his throat to make Cas look up at him, Cas gasped a bit at the bundle of flowers and the jar of honey.

"Dean…" Cas uttered softly.

Dean smiled warmly and carefully handed Cas the flowers, "The blue ones are called Forget-Me-Not's. So you don't ever forget me, and the white ones are called Dittanies, they are said to be an aphrodisiac. At least that is what the lady at the booth said."

The smile Cas gave Dean was a face-splitting grin and made Dean thrilled to see that smile. Then Dean handed Cas the jar of honey that had a piece of the comb in it, "When I was getting the flowers I found a booth where the guy was selling honey so.."

Cas put the flowers down carefully and the honey before pulling Dean into a long slow kiss and Dean sighed happily into the kiss. Then he carefully pulled away and Cas gently said, "I love them Dean, you didn't have to do all this."

Dean smiled and nodded softly, "Trust me I did. Come on before we are late for our reservation."

Cas nodded and took the bouquet of flowers but left the jar of honey. Dean opened Baby's passenger door for Cas and then closed it and went around to the drivers side. Dean took a deep breath before getting in, touching his pocket to triple check that the ring was still there in the nice velvet box. Finally Dean climbed into the car and took Cas' hand as he drove, mostly to ground his nerves, and Cas could tell something was up with Dean and he knew Dean would tell him eventually so he didn't bother to probe Dean's mind. Dean had forgot that it was valet parking and he was hesitant about It but as he pulled up to the valet booth and put baby In park then glared at the guy, "No joy rides. And there had better not be a damn scratch on her."

The guy gave Dean a mock salute and nodded, "Yes of course sir."

Dean hesitated again but Cas tugged on his arm gently, "Baby will be fine Dean."

Dean sighed but nodded and the two went inside, Dean went up to the booth and waited as a girl was writing something down, when she looked up she smiled warmly, "Hi, do you have a reservation or?"

Dean nodded and then replied, "Yes, table for two under Winchester."

The woman looked at her list and then nodded, "Yes right this way."

Dean and Cas followed the girl to a booth towards the back of the restaurant. She let them sit down then put menu's in front of them, "Your waiter will be with you in just a moment, please enjoy your meal."

Dean nodded absently then took a breath and fidgeted with the menu, the closer he got to getting ready to ask Cas to marry him the harder it became for him to want to eat.

Cas carefully took Dean's hand across the table, because he could see whatever was wrong with Dean was making him so nervous he was fidgeting and had looked slightly pale.

Dean settled some with Cas' touch and he closed his eyes gently, before he looked up as the waiter came over, "Good Evening Gentlemen, are you interested in something to drink?"

Dean hummed softly, "I will take a scotch and soda. And he will have a glass of champagne, something sweet."

Cas looked at Dean confused but said nothing, the waiter nodded "Do you know what you want to eat or do you need another minute?"

Dean looked over the menu again before saying, "I will take the surf'n'turf and he will have the lobster mac and cheese."

After writing things down he he nodded gently, "Alright I will get that put in for you."

Dean nodded and watched him walk off then leaned forward and kissed Cas, "I will be back, I gotta run to the bathroom."

Cas nodded and looked out the window watching the people. Dean made sure Cas wasn't paying attention as he walked up to the waiter and tapped him on the shoulder lightly clearing his throat as he did, "Hi, um I was wondering If you could put this in my boyfriend's champagne after we eat?"

The waiter looked down at the ring Dean pulled out and then nodded, "Of course, I will ask you to hold onto it until then I don't want to lose it."

Dean nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

After making a pit-stop in the bathroom Dean returned to their table and made small talk with Cas while they waited on their food. Cas did actually eat most of his dinner, partially to appear normal since it would seem odd that he hadn't ate any of his dinner, partially to see If he withdrew his grace enough if he could taste things past the molecules and after a few attempts at dealing with the level of his grace he finally got it. The champagne he really liked though, it was bubbly on his tongue and Cas was happy to see Dean relaxing as he ate his dinner as well.

Finally Dean could see Cas was done with his first glass of champagne and the waiter came to retrieve the glass and refill it, when he did Cas was distracted so he slipped the ring into the man's waiting hand. While he had relaxed while eating dinner, now that the ring was about to be presented to Cas, his nerves kicked up a notch again.

Barely 2 minutes later the waiter brought back the glass, and was expertly hiding the ring that was sitting at the bottom of the glass. As he sat down the glass he gave a slight smile and nod to Dean as he started to walk away but Dean could see him hesitate to watch him.

It took Cas a moment to notice the ring sitting at the bottom of the glass when he went to reach for his glass he looked up to say something to the waiter but instead he looked eyes with Dean, who had deftly slipped out of the booth and was kneeling slightly on the ground, Dean looked at the ring and the motion made Cas look and then it made Cas sort of realize what was going on and his own nerves ramp up.

Dean took a steadying breath before carefully tugging the ring out, by the string the waiter had attached and wiped it off then looked at Cas again, "Cas, we have been through so much together, and it took us both a long time to get to this point, longer than I wish it could have been but the point Is we are here now, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life, without you by my side, so will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Cas swallowed thickly, he knew Dean understood they didn't need to get married for him to spend his life with him but he after a second he nodded and said deeply, "Of course Dean."

There were many resounding cheers and Cas tried to look up but Dean quickly captured his lips and kissed him deeply. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into Dean's warmth until Dean pulled away and chuckled through the single tear rolling down his cheek and carefully slipped the ring on Cas' finger, then quickly returned to his seat. The excitement of their new engagement wound down around them but Dean and Cas were both still buzzing so after they paid, instead of getting in Baby they decided to walk next to the lake, that was barely big enough to be a lake, but to large to be a pond. Cas finally broke the excited silence, "We do not have to get married for me to be with you til the end of your life Dean."

Dean hummed gently before pulling Cas close again and despite his normal hesitancy at PDA he was to happy to care, he pressed his lips to Cas softer and slower this time before sighing into Cas' mouth, "I know Cas, and truthfully we don't even have to get actually married I just… wanted us to have something."

Cas smiled warmly before kissing Dean again, "Thank you Dean, I understand this was all out of your comfort zone, but it was amazing. I will never forget this night."

Dean waggled his eyebrows and whispered, "Nights not over yet Angel."

Cas chuckled but then the two started making out again, this time with more passion before Dean pulled away and usher them back to get Baby and drive home. After amazingly passionate sex, Cas was watching over Dean as he slept, before his eyes traveled down to the ring on his finger again and he carefully pulled It off to examine it, the green ban in the middle was almost the exact shade of Dean's eyes, and as Cas was turning it over in his fingers he saw the inscription ' _Always my Angel_ ' in a fancy cursive font, and Cas couldn't stop the tears that he shed and he looked at Dean with so much love, he thought, if it was possible, his heart would burst.

 **((Okay guys I am so sorry i am so horrible at updating these on time. Work has been like non-stop. The next few days I am off so I am going to try to catch up. Also sorry about the cliche marriage proposal. Hope you like it anyways.))**


	22. Competing

Prompt 21: Competing

Dean had pretty much always been competitive, constantly trying to win John's affection the way Sam did, even despite him always following John's rules, and giving up his childhood to protect Sam, It wasn't enough. It had taken Dean a long time to accept the way he grew up, but that didn't stop his competitive nature. Dean had gotten better at understanding that you can't win every time, but after losing a game of Chess to Cas for the 5th time he was pretty frustrated. "Damn it Cas! Are you using your mojo!?"

Cas held back the chuckle and shook his head, "Of course not Dean, that would be cheating."

Dean growled and quickly stood up, "Damn it we are playing another game."

Dean and Cas agreed on a game of Connect Four, and again, Cas beat Dean 3 times, "What the hell!?"

Cas sighed and then in a soft appeasing tone he said, "Dean the more frustrated you get, the more mistakes you are making."

Dean huffed and was about to say more when Sam came In, "Everything okay? I can hear you yelling from my room dude."

Cas explained, "Dean and I were playing Chess, and I kept winning, so he decided to play a different game, and I have been winning again so Dean is getting upset."

Sam didn't stop the chuckle and shook his head, "Dude I could have told you not to play board games with Cas, he is freakishly good."

Dean huffed with annoyance again then tried to think of something that he was sure he could win. Finally Cas cleared this silence, "Dean if you wish we could not do anything else."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from snapping at Cas, "No damn It, I am just trying to think of something."

Gabe's annoying voice interrupted Dean's thoughts, "Why don't we all play Monopoly? That's a good one?"

Cas looked at Dean, "What is Monopoly?"

Dean smirked with some hopefulness he could win this one. Sam went to retrieve the game while Dean explained the game to Cas, and soon enough they were playing.

When Cas won again, Dean got up and stormed off, to annoyed to say anything to his angel. After a few minutes of sitting In his room working his frustration out in his head, Cas carefully knocked on the door, "I am sorry Dean…"

Dean looked up to meet Cas' innocent looking blue eyes and at that moment his frustrations melted away. Dean sighed then patted the bed, "Not your fault Cas. I am just competitive."

Cas moved to sit next to Dean and though of something, "You know I had also been considering proposing to you, because I know it is customary after being in a relationship for so long."

Dean looked over at Cas, and after a moment of silence he chuckled and then climbed into Cas' lap and kissed him slowly. "I love you Angel."

Cas smiled warmly and replied, "I love you too Honeybee."

 **((Okay guys, i planned to work on these all day to try to get them all wrote up but I am sick, I have barely been awake and feel disgusting but I wanted to get this uploaded. Despite feeling like utter shit, I know this isn't my best one, at least i don't think but anyay. Please Enjoy. I love all the reviews that have been left on this, its amazing!))**


	23. Making Fun of One Another

**Prompt 22 : Making Fun of one Another**

Dean bit his lip to keep himself from chuckling as he watched Cas dancing around the bunker as he cleaned. Sam was gone to help Jody out and Dean had meant to be gone all day so he could go Christmas shopping for Sam, and Cas and do grocery shopping but he had come home after doing his Christmas' shopping because he had forgot his other list. Normally Cas used his grace to clean since he got it back but occasionally he would just use cleaning supplies.

Cas wasn't full on dancing, just gently swaying his hips to the music he was listening to, Dean smiled. Cas turned around to grab something, when he saw Dean and he gasped loudly, jumping a bit. "D…Dean I thought you were uh… going to do shopping?"

Dean chuckled and nodded, "I forgot the list for groceries. So i came back to get it. Having fun angel?"

Cas blushed deeply and looked at his hands, "I uh…"

Dean chuckled, "It was cute Cas, a little subdued I think. What are you even listening to?"

Cas blushed more and quickly turned the music on his phone off, "Nothing…"

Dean raised his eyebrow as he watched Cas act squirrelly, then he moved in to kiss Cas, and just as he kissed Cas he took advantage of the Angel's lapse in attention and took his phone. Cas yelped and tried to take it back but Dean quickly ran off to the library and opened Cas' phone up to find that he had been listening to some guy named Sam Smith, and apparently Cas was listening to Stay With Me on repeat.

Cas was now standing in front of Dean chewing on his lip nervously, he knew Dean had an aversion to anything other than Classic Rock. "I… I like the song. And the singer has a very nice voice…"

Dean raised his eyebrow again, "Oh really. So let me play it."

Cas chewed on his lip but didn't say anything as Dean hit the play button and the familiar chords Cas had been listening to began. Dean narrowed his eyes at Cas curiously as he started to sing. "Really Cas? Come on this is a guy singing about some girl and how he sucks at one night stands. Come on?"

Cas blushed a little and chewed on his lip, "Well actually Sam Smith is Gay…"

Dean raised his eyebrows again and then the chorus started and Cas could see Dean actually kind of enjoying it. Dean went quiet and listened to the song, soon enough it ended. Dean turned it off before it could start again and handed Cas his phone back, "Alrighty then."

Cas smiled a little, "You actually liked that?"

Dean made a face and shook his head, his voice going up a bit as he denied it, "No way, it was okay I suppose but it isn't all that great."

Cas laughed a little and then pulled Dean close and kissed him slowly, then softly whispered, "It Is okay to enjoy other music Dean."

Dean huffed softly and looked away, before kissing Cas again, then grabbed his list from the fridge. "I will be back later." Cas nodded a little then went back to cleaning.

When Dean came home Cas didn't say anything as he heard him humming the same song and dancing a little bit as he brought In the groceries.


	24. Dealing with Children

**_Prompt 23: Dealing With Children_**

The case Sam had found, was a witch who was de-aging people into toddlers and then feeding off the energy it created and then killing the children. Sam had not been sure that the case was even really a true case because it was just abductions, signs of demons, and then children showing up a week later, who looked just like the people they were as toddlers, Dead. Dean and Sam had decided too check it out mostly for the demon signs in the area, Cas and Gabriel both tagged along to lend a hand in case it was something more.

Dean sighed as he waited for Sam and Gabe to get back from getting dinner.

They should have been back an hour ago and Cas was starting to really worry. Cas looked at Dean worriedly, "Dean they should have returned by now."

Dean groaned then nodded, "Yeah okay. Let's go look for em. Can you sense Gabriel's grace or whatever?"

Cas closed his eyes and tried to contact Gabriel through Angel radio first, but he got not reply, and he could barely even sense Gabriel's grace. Cas frowned and then quickly grabbed Dean's hand as he felt enough power to lock onto Gabe's location and fly to him. "Hold on Dean."

Dean frowned but nodded and held onto Cas' hand tightly and braced himself for flying. Cas closed his eyes and flew to where he could feel Gabe's location, when Cas opened his eyes they were in the impala.

At first Cas was confused because the impala seemed empty, until he heard a little voice in the back say, "Bean?"

Dean turned around so fast he nearly hurt himself doing it when he heard Sam's little voice saying a name he hadn't heard since Sam was 5.

When he turned around their sat a 2-year-old Sammy and he widened his eyes. "Sammy?"

Sam looked up at Dean with his big hazel eyes and his lip jut out and Dean recognized the sign of Sam about to cry even though it had been forever and quickly scooped the little toddler into his arms.

Sitting next to where Sam had just been sitting was a toddler and Cas assumed it was Gabriel, carefully, and awkwardly picking the toddler up. Dean looked at Cas and held back a chuckle as he stared at Cas holding a toddler Gabriel.

Toddler Sam whimpered and cuddled into Dean's side more.

Dean looked at Cas first, "Angel he isn't a bomb. Just hold him kinda like I am."

Cas hesitated but carefully adjusted his hold on Gabriel and the toddler huffed with annoyance and pulled away from Cas, quickly trying to move next to Sam. Sam brushed him off at first cuddling further to Dean beforeGabriel's little whimper made Sam quickly move to comfort him and the two toddlers cuddled against Dean's side.

Cas looked at the toddlers, then placed his hand on Gabriel's head trying to reverse the witches spell. "Impossible…"

Dean looked at Cas confused face, then when Cas said that he was worried, "What Cas?"

"She has essentially turned him back into a fledgling, but not quite at the same time. I… I cannot reverse it but from what I can sense It Is temporary." Cas said with a confused expression.

Dean hummed softly, "Okay well Temporary is good right?"

Cas shook his head as he realized something, "That's why she kills them, the spell is only temporary and she harvest that energy when she kills them, before the spell can wear off."

Dean groaned a bit and rolled his eyes, "So she will be looking for them?"

Cas shook his head, "She can track them with the power she used for the spell."

Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, "Well we can kill her when she comes to kill them then."

Cas nodded gently, and looked at the toddlers, "How do we… I… I do not really know how to take care of children."

Dean smiled a little and then chuckled, "Well lucky for you I single-handedly raised Sammy here by myself basically so I think we will be okay Angel."

Dean carefully moved to the drivers seat and looked down at Sam, "Sammy you gotta sit with Cas on his lap okay?"

Sam pouted and looked back and forth between Cas and Dean before carefully climbing to Cas lap and Gabriel followed, Cas looked like a deer in headlights as the toddlers cuddled Into his side.

Dean laughed and then grabbed the seatbelt and belted Cas and the toddlers in, "Okay well since they were sent to get dinner and didn't we are going to get dinner,"

Cas nodded nervously, clearly afraid to move and disturb the toddlers.

Sam looked at Dean, "Donalds Bean!"

Dean chuckled gently, "I forgot how much Sammy was addicted to McDonald's when he was little like this."

Cas looked at Dean curiously but stayed quiet as Dean went to McDonald's. Sam wanted a chicken nugget happy meal and Gabriel wanted the same but he wanted a chocolate milk. Soon they were back at the Motel with Sam and Gabriel happily, and messily munching on there dinners.

Cas looked at the two toddlers completely confused and concerned as to how he would be able to care for two toddlers for the next week. Human's were messy, he had learned that and mostly accepted it, but Human children, ten times messier Cas thought.

Dean watched Cas, watched Sam and Gabriel making a mess and thought it was hilarious, Cas looked disgusted and confused, but also concerned. When Gabriel attempted to shove a fry up his nose Cas quickly stopped the toddler and said, "Gabriel that is disgusting. Why would you attempt to shove food up your nasal canal."

Gabriel just gave Cas an epic bitch face for a 2 year old and started crying. Cas tried to reason with the screaming toddler and of course Sam was upset that Gabriel was upset so Dean broke in and took the fry from Cas to give it back to Gabe, then looked at Cas, "Trust me angel, either he learns or he gets it stuck up there and he can deal with it when he goes back to normal size."

Cas huffed then turned to grab his trench-coat, "I will return in a moment."

Dean wanted to follow Cas, because he knew his Angel was overwhelmed and terrified of screwing this up so he let him leave. After calming the two toddlers down he sat in front of them as they ate, "Okay kiddos, we need to take it easy on Cas okay, he hasn't dealt with kids so can we try to be nice to Cas?"

Sam looked at Gabriel, and nodded, "Okay Bean, we be nice to Cassie if he show us his wings peasee"

Dean chuckled and sighed, "That is up to Cas, and you guys have to promise not to grab at his feathers, okay?"

Sam pouted, "But Gabe says they are sofffffttt"

Dean smiled and nodded, "They are, but you can't just grab at them okay. You have to ask if you can touch them alright and if he says no that means No right Sammy?"

Sam nodded happily and then went back to munching his dinner, Dean smiled and then turned cartoons on before opening the door to see Cas leaning against Baby with his eyes closed. Dean softly cleared his throat, "Hey Angel." Cas looked up and tried to smile at Dean but he looked so unsure and Dean hated it, he carefully turned to lock the door, double checking his pocket for the key, then went to Cas and gently wrapped his arms around his waist, "It's okay Cas."

Cas shook his head and leaned his head against Dean's, "I feel like everything I have done so far has been wrong… Gabriel seems to hate me… and Sam… I don't know what to do Dean. My first instinct is to make them sleep and not interact but I know that isn't what you wish to do so… i just feel lost but… I am trying to do things well and show you I can handle children but…"

Dean cut off Cas rant with a kiss and then cupped his cheek, "Listen to me Cas, kids, are kind of assholes. Sammy was pretty good as a kid but I don't know about Gabriel and the fact that he is an angel makes me confused. Not everyone can handle kids, and I get that. And you don't have to prove anything to me Cas, it's not like we can actually have kids so I am not worried about it okay"

Cas chewed on his lip then looked away not sure how to tell Dean he could technically carry a nephilim. Just as he was about to say something there was a sudden crash from their motel room and Dean's head shot up and they were both quickly inside, to find Gabriel sitting on the bed, all the lightbulbs broken and the TV also broke and Sam giggling hysterically at the table. Dean stared In confusion, "What the fuck?"

Cas knew instantly what Gabe had done, "He used his grace to move from the table, but since he is technically a fledgling he can only fly while his grace is exposed,"

Dean groaned, "Damn it, so we have to deal with him using his powers and being a toddler, that's not going to go well."

Gabe again tried to fly back to his spot, Dean and Sam closed their eyes when the light got to bright but Cas could see him and caught Gabriel midflight and looked at him sternly, "Gabriel you can not fly unless in an emergency, Samuel and Dean are Humans so they cannot look at your grace and you could hurt them. You do not wish to hurt Sam or Dean correct?"

Gabriel pouted but looked between Sam and Dean then nodded and suddenly hugged Cas, "I sorry birdie. Love you"

Cas blushed but hugged Gabriel back and carried him to the table, and put him in his seat next to Sam.

After a few more minutes they were finally done, and Dean looked at the two messy toddlers and shook his head, "Okay bath time, and then we need to go get you guys some clothes."

Sam cheered excitedly, "Bathh time!"

Gabriel pouted and tried to run off but Cas caught him, Dean and Cas washed the two toddlers. Cas having much less luck with Gabriel then Dean had with Sam, so after Sam is washed him Dean helps Cas with Gabriel. They make a quick trip to the goodwill and now the two tuckered out toddlers are cuddled together on Sam's bed watching cartoons. Dean tucks the blanket over the half-sleeping pair and kisses Sam on the forehead, and starts to go before Sam whines and says, "Bean you gotta sing da song."

Dean looked back at Sam and his eyes teared up some before nodding and sitting next to the two carefully. After a moment of ruffling Sam's hair, Dean sings 'Hey Jude' softly. Dean sees Sam start to drift, and he used to try to stop singing but learned quickly he had to sing the whole song.

Cas watched and listened to Dean as he sang to Sam and Gabriel, and he felt like things had gone a little better. So Cas wondered if maybe he could handle having a child, but then again Nephilim were considered abominations so he knew their child would be hunted its whole life so he was unsure. Cas thought's were interrupted by Dean laying down next to him and hugging him. Cas smiled warmly at Dean, "That was the song your mother sang to you right?"

Dean swallowed the tears and nodded, "Yeah, after the fire, dad tried to sing it to Sam once but Sam didn't like It. One time when Dad was on a hunt and we were left with a baby sitter, she had put us to bed and then left. Well Sammy had a nightmare and I didn't know what else to do to calm him down but to sing that song and he calmed down and then every night before he went to bed I sang the song, until he was 8."

Cas smiled and then kissed Dean, "Get some sleep Honeybee, i will watch over them."

Dean hummed gently, already half asleep before cuddling further into Cas and falling asleep.


	25. Trying to Seduce one Another

**_Prompt 24:Trying to Seduce one Another_**

Dean smirked a little as he watched Sam and Gabriel leave, Gabe wanted to take Sam away for the weekend to some place in another country, Dean hadn't really listened past Sam wanted to leave for the weekend, because it meant he could be alone with his angel

Dean turned around to find Cas standing there with just a towel around his waist, and his hair wet. Dean raised his eyebrow, "You never take showers anymore?"

Cas nodded, "I know, I just was curious to how it would feel with my grace back. It was sort of relaxing, although slightly odd because I could see the molecules in the water. It started to give me a headache so I closed my eyes and that was better."

Dean smiled warmly and moved to wrap his arms around Cas waist, slowly kissing him, "Really? You should have asked me to join you. You would have really enjoyed it then,"

Cas cheeks heated up and he tried to look away but Dean was to close, "I… uh…"

Dean chuckled then kissed along Cas' neck, "So Angel, should I take this towel off and get on my knees for you."

Cas swallowed harshly and bit his lip, "I uh… would… enjoy that… b..but S…Sam and Gabriel."

Dean smirked and carefully took the towel off, before kissing just below Cas right ear and lowly whispering, "Gone for the weekend. We have the whole bunker to ourselves."

Cas bit his lip again and watched Dean go to his knees.

A couple hours later Dean and Cas were both still naked, but had gone to the kitchen because Dean was hungry. Dean had grabbed an apron to cover himself because despite looking like a dork while wearing it, he knew it was going to keep him from getting hot grease or whatever he cooked on his skin.

Cas enjoyed the view since, while the apron covered his front, it left his ass wonderfully exposed. Not to mention Dean's back, Cas had a thing for the way the muscles on Dean's back moved and flexed.

Halfway through cooking Cas was to painfully hard to care anymore and slotted himself behind Dean, kissing along his neck softly, and for a minute Dean tried to ignore his angel, until the asshole took some of the semi-warm melted chocolate and put it on Dean's neck, then worked to lick it all off, making him groan.

Then they started taking turns putting condiments and things on their bodies, until it was to much and Cas finally bent Dean over the counter and fucked him. After they finished they made their way back to Dean's room for another round, before finally Dean was exhausted and passed out, cuddled into Cas' side.


	26. Cleaning up Around the House

_**Prompt 25:Cleaning up Around the House**_

Dean stared at the mess of the kitchen, completely unsure whether or not he wanted to actually put in the effort to clean it up. Yesterday Dean and Cas had gotten distracted while making dinner and left the kitchen kind of a disaster, and Sam was due to be back with Gabriel either later today or tomorrow. Dean couldn't really remember, there was whipped cream, chocolate, ketchup , mustard and a couple cups that had fallen on the floor and gotten broke, although Dean didn't really remember the cups actually breaking.

Currently Cas was still in bed, because after there sexual escapades even the angel had been worn out and fallen asleep at some point after Dean fell asleep. Dean knew if he really needed to Cas could always just use his grace, but truthfully Dean needed to do a deep cleaning of the kitchen anyways. Their fun last night had just sped up his need to actually do that.

Dean stretched his tired and sore limbs out before starting first at the oven. Even though Dean had turned the things that had been in the oven off, he didn't actually take it out or clean it up so the food was burnt to the bottom of the pan. Dean started to soak that, before he moved to start putting things that weren't spoiled away, and then he felt arms wrap around him, making him jump and nearly attack the thing that hugged him. He also recognized Cas' smell pretty quickly so he stopped himself and pulled away, holding his hand over his chest as he tried to will his racing heart to slow down, "Damn it Cas you know better than to do that to me!"

Cas frowned gently and looked away from Dean, "I am sorry Dean, you just looked so wonderful and I had thought you had heard me."

Dean sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and then kissed Cas ever so softly, "Its fine Angel, I didn't hear you so you kinda scared the shit out of me."

Cas nodded and then looked around the kitchen, "Would you like my assistance Dean?"

Dean shrugged, "You can if you want but you don't have to. I have sorta been needing to do a full deep clean of the kitchen and clean out the shelves and fridge and what not for a little while I just haven't really had a chance, or welll i guess the motivation to actually do it."

Cas hummed gently and nodded, "Well I can clean this mess up if you want to start cleaning off the shelves and things."

Dean smiled warmly then pulled Cas close to him and pressed his own lips to his angel's then sighed into it before forcing himself to pull away, because otherwise they wouldn't accomplish anything. Dean watched Cas hesitate for a second before he closed his eyes and within seconds all the mess disappeared. Even the pan that was soaking in the sink was clean again and put away. Dean smiled and shook his head just a bit before he moved to the shelves and with Cas' help they cleaned the kitchen out.

After cleaning the kitchen Dean was in a cleaning mood and they started cleaning and organising a good majority of the bunker. They started with Dean's room, his bed was stripped and taken to the washer and dryer. After starting the washer, Dean went back to his room to find Cas standing over the bed touching the corner and his eyes were closed. "What are you doing Cas?"

Cas paused for a moment before pulling his hand away and looking at Dean, "I was using my grace to clean the mattress completely.

Dean raised his eyebrows, "Do I even want to know? I mean I guess I can imagine but..."

Cas chuckled gently and shook his head, "I think it technically does not matter since I already cleaned it."

Dean made a gentle humming noise before nodding and gently shrugging his shoulders, "I guess you are right. So I think we can go to the library, and I don't know mop and stuff or anything else that needs to get done in there."

Cas nodded, "Alright Dean. Anything you wish, i have no problems assisting you."

Dean smiled before leaving his room, and going to the Library. For the most part it was clean, there were a few things that had gotten broke after Charlie's death but Cas had dutifully glued things back together or with Dean's help fixed them. Dean swept, and then Cas followed after him with the mop. After going through a couple times to make sure it was shiny clean Dean started looking through and fixing some of the books that had gotten put in upside down or something by Sam. "You know as much as Sam says I am the slob he really just doesn't pay attention when he puts these books away. I mean honestly like half of them are upside down. How hard is it to take the time to make sure they are facing the right direction?"

Cas listened to Dean ranting quietly and couldn't help himself from smiling just a little bit. Dean was actually rather OCD and liked things to be done certain ways, and put away neatly. Yes when it came to cooking or eating, he would just shove food in his mouth, but Cas knew that had nothing to do with him being a slob, it was him growing up constantly not sure when he would eat again or giving food to Sam. So Dean had learned growing up, that if there was food in front of him he needed to eat it because he wouldn't know when he could eat again. Because of his tendency to always make sure Sam was fed, Sam had not learned that aspect. Cas shook those thoughts away because they made him hate John Winchester even more and want to go to the mans heaven to yell at him or well, Cas wasn't sure what he would actually be capable of, if he ever came face to face with John.

The Library got clean, then they moved to clean Cas' room, not that Cas actually really used his room anymore but he kept some of his things there, Dean had said it was good to have his own space so that when Dean was being to much of an asshole or they were fighting, they could both go somewhere to be alone and think through things. Not that they had actually needed or really wanted to be apart for long periods of time anymore but still. Even that could cause arguements.

Once their linens were out of the dryer, they got them on the beds and then went back into the kitchen and Dean realized after cleaning the fridge out, they really needed to go on a run. So instead of actually making something, Dean decided to order Pizza, and gave the man a fake address but Cas left to pick it up before the man could get to the address, giving him the money and a tip. And also used his grace to make the man think that he had indeed delivered the Pizza.

When Cas returned with the pizza, Dean was already sprawled out on the couch in one of the rec rooms hat Sam had set up, and already trying something to find on Netflix. "What should we watch Angel?" Dean asked as soon as he heard the telltale flutter of wings.

Cas hummed gently and sat next to Dean opening the pizza box and handing it to Dean, before taking the remote and flicking througha. Few things, and after a little discussion they decided to watch Law and Order.

 ** _((Okay guys, i suck at updating and I apologise.))_**


	27. Falling in Love

**_Prompt 26:Falling in Love_**

If you asked Dean Winchester what being in love felt like, before he met his Angel, chances are he would have told you that he didn't really know yet. He knew what Love could feel like, because he loved Sammy, and would do anything for Sammy, so Dean would say Love was doing anything for someone. Dean just hadn't really experienced, he thought that he had loved Cassie, but after he met his Angel, Castiel, he realized how naive he really was, because being in love was so much more complicated than that.

Dean was slow to his realization of his feelings for Cas, not just because he was afraid of his brother's reaction, or well anyone's reaction because his father had instilled in him how wrong it was to be Gay. Dean didn't realize how much he loved Cas because he didn't realize that this is what love felt like.

Dean tried to say he realized his feelings for Cas in Purgatory, when he was ripping the place apart to find his Angel. Dean really knew, or at least really started to realize that maybe he was in love with the Angel, after the Leviathan's took over Cas' body, and he walked into the lake, and the only thing that had come out of the lake was his Trench-coat. Dean was a mess after that day, and he begged God, that if he really was out there, to just bring Cas back, because between the crap going on with Sam, and losing Cas, he really wasn't sure he could keep doing this.

Falling in Love with Cas was easy, it happened so quickly and easy, he barely realized it had happened. Now of course that he knew, Dean sometimes he wished he could go back and just smack himself to open his eyes at his feelings. Because having Cas by his side, even though their relationship had actually started while Cas was human, it was the best thing he could have.

Being in love with someone, who understands the life of a Hunter, was amazing Dean thought, because after a rough hunt, or after not being able to save somebody in time, or even after getting hurt, Cas was there. Sometimes right alongside him as these things happen. And Cas could understand what he was going through, because a lot of the time Cas was feeling the same things.

So if you asked Dean Winchester what being in love felt like now, he would tell you that it was more complicated, but also more amazing than you could really imagine.

Now if you asked Castiel, Angel of the Lord, what being in love felt like, before he met Dean, he would have told you that he was only capable of loving his Father, and that would be the end of things.

Unlike his Human, Cas had realized much quicker how he felt for Dean, because it was easy for Cas to know. Because he had learned early on in his life, that feeling things, feeling Human emotions was the first step to falling.

And indeed Cas fell, both literally and figuratively for Dean Winchester. Cas had known the moment, he gripped Dean's soul and raised it from Perdition, that something was different about this human.

Cas personally healed Dean's soul, and personally rebuilt the human's body. Cas admired Dean's soul, and when he rebuilt his body he certainly appreciated the Human's physique. Particularly enamored by his freckles, not that he really understood what he had felt back then.

The first time Castiel met Dean, he had started to feel things for Dean even more, because the Human was beautiful, feisty, and mostly interesting. The way Dean had reacted to him, made him more curious about Humanity, because most Human's would have been too scared, or would have fainted. But Dean, Dean had shot him with Silver and Rock Salt, and tried to stab him with the Demon knife.

Cas loved Dean, but his feelings for Dean, were so much more than the word Love, could really explain. Because Love was such a simple word, but the way Cas felt for Dean, it was far from simple. The English language just didn't have the right words to really encompass how Cas felt for Dean, there was a word in Enochian, that better explained how he felt, but of course the translation was impossible because the English language just didn't have the right word.

Although one night while trying to explain to Dean what the word meant, Dean told Cas that it sort of sounded like the word Devotion, and after looking at the definition, Cas agreed. He still thought Devotion was still to small of a word for his feelings but the word was better fitting than the word Love.

So if you asked Castiel, Angel of the Lord, what being in love felt like, now that he had Dean Winchester, he would tell you that being in Love, was being devoted to someone. And he was, completely and utterly Devoted to Dean Winchester, and nothing could change that, not really anyways.

 ** _Dean Winchester, Human, Hunter, and his Fiancé, Castiel, Angel of the Lord, loved each other with a passion that could never really be matched._**


	28. Pillow Talk

**_Prompt 27:Pillow Talk_**

Dean groaned gently in pleasure as Cas carefully pulled out of him, then collapsed next to him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean softly and relaxed while he held his human. Dean closed his eyes and listed to his brother and his angel's breathing, enjoying the quiet, post-coital bliss.

After a minute though he couldn't stop himself from saying, "So Angel, I was kind of thinking about actually getting married. I know I said at first we don't actually have to and stuff but I want to call you my husband."

Cas opened his eyes, and stared into Dean's gorgeous Green eyes, and for a moment just studied his human. After a minute to long, making Dean slightly uncomfortable, Cas nodded lightly and replied, "If that is what you wish to do Dean, then we may do that. I told you when you asked me Dean, all that matters to me is that we are together."

Dean hummed gently and chewed on his lip before running his fingers along Cas' flank so softly that it made Cas shiver a little. "I just, not that we couldn't just say Husband, I want it to be real. And we don't have to do anything big."

Cas smiled warmly before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dean, "Dean, as I just said, anything you want. Really."

Dean sighed happily into Cas' embrace and relaxed even more. After another quiet minute Cas said, "We could invite Jody and the girls."

Dean smiled at the suggestion, ever since reconnecting with Claire, Cas had been trying to involve her more and even though he knew he couldn't make it up to the girl completely he wanted to help. "I am sure they would love to come Angel."

Cas nodded gently and then softly spoke, "Would you want to do something inside or outside?"

Dean though for a moment before shrugging, "Whatever works really."

Cas hummed gently then replied, "Well the meadow behind the bunker is beautiful, and in the summer it will be beautiful with the tall grass and flowers."

Dean chewed on his lip and then nodded, "That sounds nice Cas."

Cas pulled Dean close again and kissed gently along the side of his neck, "Go to sleep Dean. We can talk more later."

Dean turned over in Cas' arms so his face was in Cas' chest and he started to drift off to sleep, but not before whispering softly, "Love you Angel."

Cas smiled warmly and ran his fingers through Dean's hair softly whispering back, "I love you too Honeybee."


	29. Moving in Together

**_Prompt 28: Moving in Together_**

When Cas finally decided to move the rest of his things to Dean's room he didn't really say anything to Dean, not because he didn't think Dean would agree, he just sort of started doing it. The first thing he had done was sort of an accident. It was the Jar of Honey Dean had given him, he had been craving it in the middle of the night one night and used his grace to get it. Then he just sort of left it In their shared room. After that Cas started slowly moving his things into Dean's room. Cas would take something, leave it in their room, and then wait a day or two, to see if Dean noticed. There was only Cas' suits and trench-coat left, and so far Dean hadn't noticed yet.

Dean did notice though, the first thing Dean had noticed was Cas' journal, because Dean had never actually seen the journal, he had just known that Cas kept a journal. Cas had started keeping the journal after he became human, and once he regained his grace he kept writing in it.

At first Dean had been a little frustrated with Cas, because he thought it was good for them to have separate spaces, but the more he thought about it and the more things Cas brought into the room, the more actually felt homey. Dean actually started to think the room was theirs, and not just his with Cas' sleeping in there. Dean also thought it was adorable to see Cas attempt to sneak things in.

Finally Cas had all of his things in their room, and there was just one more thing Cas wanted to talk to Dean about, but he wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

Cas made Dean dinner, an amazing blowjob, and awesome sex before he was ready to broach the subject. In a soft voice he said, "So Dean, I was thinking about maybe we could get a kitten."

Dean was so blissed out, It took him a good minute to fully-process what Cas had said, when he did he sighed out gently, "I don't know Cas."

Cas chewed on his lip before hesitantly asking, "I would really like it if we could get a kitten Honeybee…"

Dean didn't want to admit how much he actually sort of like the idea, and brought the only argument he legitimately had against It, "I get all sneezy around cats Cas, I think I am allergic."

Cas had an immediate and solid response, "I can cure that Dean, it is very simple."

Dean hesitated for a moment, before taking a deep breath and sighing out, "Fine! But I am not cleaning up after it alright!"

Cas eyes went wide with excitement and he nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes of Course Dean!" Cas then excitedly pressed his lips to Dean's and smiled brightly.

A week later they brought home a runt of the litter, black male kitten with one blue eye, and one green eye. Since Cas wanted the kitten Dean let him name him, and Cas named the little kitten Chaos, even though it was a very sweet and calm kitten.


	30. Interacting with Family Members

**Prompt 29: Interacting with Family Members**

Dean yawned as he woke up and stretched gently, normally Cas was next to him and cuddled into Dean's opens arms but this morning Cas wasn't there. And for a half second he was going to panic until he remembered it was their wedding day, and Sammy and Gabriel had forced them to at least follow some traditions and wouldn't let them sleep in the same bed last night, and Dean wouldn't be seeing his angel until he was walking down the aisle.

Dean sighed a little with annoyance, he wanted to be able to hug his angel. Just as he was thinking it he heard his phone ding, he grabbed it lethargically but his eyes brightened a little when he saw the text was from Cas.

 _Good Morning Honeybee, I can hear you thinking about me so i am assuming you are awake. I miss you very much and wish I could have laid with you, it felt very lonely in my old room last night. For some reason Gabriel wants to come and speak with you, and Sam wished to speak with me. I love you Dean, I am ready for you to be walking down the aisle already._

 _XoXo You're Angel_

Dean smiled warmly at the text, but frowning a little at Gabriel coming to talk to him, and considering Sam would be talking to Cas he had a feeling their brothers were going to be lecturing them. Dean was slightly nervous because as carefree as Gabriel seemed most of the time, Dean knew he was very protective of Cas, and so he had a feeling the lecture would be more Gabriel threatening him then anything else.

A moment after Cas' text Gabriel knocked on the door, Dean took a large deep breath before standing and opening the door, Gabriel stared at Dean for a moment before letting himself in, Dean sighed then closed his door behind the archangel. Gabe sat at the desk and tilted back on the chair like most kids do in school when they are bored.

Dean moved to sit on his bed and watched Gabriel for a moment before Gabriel finally spoke, "Look Dean-O, I know you already know how this is going to go but I am going to say what I need to say anyways. I am happy that you and Cas finally got together, because that sexual tension has been brewing since you idiots first discovered I was an Archangel. However I also know that Cas Is willing to do anything for your dumbass, I plan to be sticking around so If you fuck up you will answer to me. I know I screwed up in the past but Cas is one fledgling I actually really loved and hated to leave."

Dean hummed gently in agreement and replied, "Look Gabe, I know I have fucked up in the past, and it took me way to long to get to this point but Cas is my everything, and I never wanted to grow old before, not just because I didn't think I could, but because I was going to be alone but with Cas, with Cas he can always be there and that's what I want."

Gabriel was quiet for a moment, but then broke into a large smile, obviously finding Dean's response satisfactory and nodded, "Okay Dean-O. Well Sammy made you breakfast" Gabe snapped his fingers an there was food on his desk, "And the ceremony is in 3 hours, so hurry up and eat, then get dressed.

 _Meanwhile with Cas,_

Cas sighed gently and started to stand feeling slightly restless, he had spent the entire night In his room, and normally staying in one room all night is fine with him, but usually he was watching Dean sleeping and listening to him breathing. Although Cas did have Chaos to entertain him, the kitten was still being litter-trained not to mention it liked to eat and since the little kitten had been the runt of its litter the Humane Society taught Cas to feed It with a bottle every 3 hours. Just as he was about to stand there was a knock on his door and he went to the door to see Gabriel and Sam standing there. Cas let the pair In before going to his bed and carefully picking up Chaos who was sleeping and protested a little at being moved but quickly settled back against Cas' chest. Before Gabriel or Sam said anything Cas reached out with his grace to feel Dean waking up and could hear him thinking about him, so he used his grace to make his phone appear in his hand. Gabriel rolled his eyes then spoke, "Okay Baby Birdie, I am going to talk to your Human. Sammy here wants to talk to you okay?"

Cas raised his eyebrow In confusion but nodded hesitantly and warned Dean. After giving Chaos a little stroke Gabriel left, living Cas alone with Sam.

There was a moment of slightly awkward silence, before Sam cleared his throat and gently said, "Gabriel thinks he needs to talk to Dean, and make sure Dean knows not to be a fuck up and mess this up with you. He thinks I should have a similar talk with you but truthfully Cas, I think you are the best thing that ever happened to Dean, I want you to know that if you and Dean ever do get into It, you can come to me and I won't just immediately take Dean's side. You have made such a huge difference in Dean's life Cas, so thank you for being there."

If he wanted to, Cas could have let himself cry but he refused to cry and smiled warmly at Sam, "Thank you Sam, it is my honor to be a part of your wonderful family."

 _Time for the Ceremony…_

Dean was dressed in a nicely tailored black tux, with a black bow tie, and had nice shoes on. Dean tried to shake the weight off his chest as he stared at the door that led outside, because he knew, that a minute walk, and he would be walking down the small aisle, with a few of theirs friends. Jody, Alex, Claire, Kevin, Mrs. Tran. Dean wished Charlie could be there, and that though made his chest hurt some, he missed her a lot and still struggled with dealing with her death sometimes. Just as Dean was about to panic some more, Sam opened the door and smiled, "You ready Jerk?"

The little quip made most of Dean's anxiety melt away and he smiled then nodded, "Been ready, Bitch."

Sam smirked a little, sensing his brothers panic and walked next to Dean to the meadow, and suddenly Dean realized another reason Cas suggested the meadow, It was where they had burned Charlie's body, and the arch where Gabriel and Cas were standing was only a few feet from the cross Dean had made and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Because Cas was an angel, Gabriel had suggested doing a special binding ritual, that was actually more binding then a regular human marriage, and at first Dean had been confused but then agreed because after Cas described it, it sounded nice. It basically bound Dean's soul, to Cas' grace permanently. So when Dean did die, his soul would become a part of his grace.

Dean took a deep breath as he stood at the end of the aisle, and nodded to Sam as he made his way to his chair that was behind Jody and the girls. Dean locked eyes with Cas and he attempted to choke back the tears, he waited for them to stand, before starting down the aisle. Dean wanted to laugh as he noticed Claire holding their adopted kitten but he was more focused on Cas than anything else.

When he reached Cas, he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the angel and sighing into his arms, Cas did the same and relaxed in the embrace, feeling the eyes on him but also not really caring.

Gabe cleared his throat loudly after a moment before starting the ritual. Halfway through the ritual Dean could feel the handprint on his arm start to burn slightly, when he glanced at it he could see it glowing slightly, but he quickly returned his eyes to Cas, and also realized Cas' eyes were glowing. The pain started to become unbearable but Cas held tightly to Dean's hands, so not to break the spell, then finally all at once the pain was gone, and Dean felt Cas' lips against his, and it felt like a soothing balm at first, then he realized Cas was absorbing whatever just happened and he relaxed more into Cas' arms.

When the thundering in his ears died down, Dean realized 2 things, the first thing was that at some point he had collapsed, and the second thing was that Cas was talking to him. "It's okay Dean, I've got you now. You are alright now Honeybee. You are safe."

Dean blinked a few times before he gave Cas a smile, "I love you so much Castiel."

Cas held back the chuckle and shook his head a little then assisted Dean in standing, then sitting him on a chair Gabriel made appear. Cas stroked a piece of hair from Dean's face ignoring the concerned looks from the other humans and softly spoke, "I am sorry Dean, I did not expect you to have such a reaction, this ritual has never been done with an angel."

Dean shook his head then pulled his angel closer to him, and pressed his lips firmly to Cas, his whole body felt relaxed and he almost felt high with energy from the ritual.

It took a few minutes for Dean to relax but he refused to let go of Cas' hand, and they reassured the rest of their little family that he was fine. Cas insisted everyone go inside so that he could have a minute alone with Dean, carefully petting Chaos before watching everyone go inside. Cas smiled a little at Dean, who looked less pale and more relaxed now, the ritual had affected him, but his grace was able to absorb most of the effects, but since Dean was human he got the full effect. "I love you Dean."

Dean smiled warmly because kissing Cas again, "I love you more Angel."

Cas chuckled warmly before shaking his head and assisting Dean with standing and started to lead him inside before Dean paused and turned back to look at the wooden Cross and took a large deep breath, "Love you Charlie."

Then the newly married couple went inside and was welcomed to love and excitement from their mish-moshed family.

 **((Okay guys! They are married! So technically this is the 29th one since I split up the Buying Flowers one, and there is one more. Since it is going to be the last one I will tell you that it will be a sad one so be prepared. Hopefully i can get it uploaded before midnight tonight but I am not sure if that will happen because I have to work!))**


	31. Being Old Together

**_Prompt 30:Being Old Together_**

Watching Dean growing old was harder than Cas thought it was going to be. Not because he didn't expect it, but because he couldn't grow old with him, and he was being constantly reminded that there will be a day that Dean is going to be gone. Cas watched Dean sleeping more closely now because his heart was weaker then it had been when he was younger, likely from Dean's bad eating habits when he was young but also all the injuries the man had suffered.

Today was Dean 72nd birthday, he had lived longer than he had ever expected himself to. Dean groaned gently as he stretched out some, his bones cracking and popping and he blearily opened his eyes, his vision had grown weaker so despite his protests Sam had insisted Dean get glasses. Dean reached for his glasses and smiled a little as he met Cas' gaze, "Morning Angel."

Cas smiled a little at the nickname, "Good Morning Honeybee."

Dean smiled and moved to wrap his arms around Cas and hummed gently, "Am I cooking breakfast?"

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean, "I have never made you cook breakfast on your birthday since we got married Dean."

Dean smirked gently his eyes wrinkling at the corner and nodded softly, "Mmm I know. Come on Angel."

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean again but stood up, and helped Dean stand, using his grace to soothe the pain from Dean's arthritis, Cas had tried to heal Dean's eyes but it hadn't worked. Dean glared at Cas momentarily when the pain in his joints eased, Cas grace had grown weaker from the extended time out of Heaven but Cas still used it to help Dean. Dean followed Cas to the kitchen and sat at the island and watched Cas start the coffee and then made eggs and turkey bacon, because despite Dean's initial protest when Cas switch to the turkey bacon but he had grown to like it.

Cas set Dean's plate in front of him and smiled gently and watched as he started eating. It was getting harder for Cas to watch Dean growing old, because he didn't like to think of Dean being gone one day. There had been a few close calls from hunts, but Cas had been able to save him, but when It came to growing old, Cas couldn't change that. Cas moved next to Dean and gently trailed his fingers along Dean's back, soothing himself and reminding himself that Dean was still there.

Dean relaxed as Cas rubbed his back, he knew what Cas was doing, they had talked about it, Dean was aging, and his health wasn't the best despite Cas' attempts to heal him. It was hard for Cas to watch Dean aging, because once Dean died, his soul wasn't going to be going to Heaven, it would become a part of Cas' grace. "Hey, I am still here Cas, okay. I am okay."

Cas closed his eyes and hummed softly, "I know Dean…"

Dean moved to kiss Cas lightly and then cupped Cas face, "Hey, come on. Its my birthday, I lived a whole year more Angel."

Cas smiled a little then rested his forehead against Dean's, and he was about to say something when Chaos jumped up onto the table. Gabriel had used his grace on the kitten to make him immortal, because it was apparently very easy to do to animals but very hard to do to humans. Chaos nuzzled at Dean's hand begging him for attention and Dean smiled and gave in. "Hey Chaos. Where have you been?"

Chaos meowed and purred as Dean pet him, a few seconds later Gabriel came in, "He was in our room."

Dean looked at Gabriel and then at the cat and shook his head, "Well then,"

Gabriel smirked and looked at Cas, who was intently watching Dean and he knew what his brother was thinking about.

The rest of Dean's birthday was spent quietly and relaxing. And just like every birthday since they got married, it ended with Cas fucking Dean, and then Dean curling up against Cas' side and falling asleep.

Cas was actually exhausted tonight, and the more he worried about Dean the more exhausted he had been feeling lately. As Cas had started to fall asleep he used his grace to check on Dean, and found Dean's heart was barely beating, Cas quickly sat up and tried to wake Dean, and used his grace to help his heart beat better. Dean's eyes opened and he blearily met Cas' eyes, groaning gently, "C…Cas…"

Cas cupped Dean's cheek fighting his tears, "Dean, come on Honeybee, stay with me. You made it 72 years. Come on please Dean, not yet."

Dean rubbed weakly at the pain in his chest, "Angel… A…am I having a heart attack?"

Cas bit his lip and used as much of his grace as he could to try to keep Dean's heart beating, but then Dean took his wrist and pulled Cas close to him, "Angel… you can't s…save me this time."

Cas bit his lip harder and wanted to scream but shook his head, "You can't go yet Dean, I don't want you to go yet, Please…" Cas tried to plead with Dean to keep his human alive.

When Dean had imagined his deathed, he had thought he would be going out in a hail of bullets or that maybe he would get killed by a monster, and sure there had been close calls over the years, and he thought that he was ready for death, but after everything, he was not so sure he was ready to go but there was also something telling him this was the end, and he was actually scared now. Dean whimpered and his chest got tighter and he clung to Cas' arms, suddenly saying, "I am s…scared."

Cas bit his lip and closed his eyes then pressed his lips gently to Dean's and softly whispered, "It's going to be okay Dean. You are going to be alright, i promise Dean." Tears filled Cas's eyes and he could feel Dean's heart slowing more.

Dean gasped out, "I love you Angel" And then his eyelids fell closed, and Cas could feel his heart stopping. Cas started to sob and clung tightly to Dean's body, and he could also feel Dean's soul attaching itself to his grace near where his heart is and it made Cas cry harder.

Gabriel could sense what had just occurred, and he closed his eyes, sending reassuring waves to Cas before looking at Sam who was awake and ran his fingers through his hair, "Sammy…"

Sam looked at Gabriel, and he could tell something was wrong, and part of him had an idea It had to do with Dean, because he had been able to tell that lately Dean's health had been declining. "Is Dean okay?"

Gabriel chewed on his lip hesitantly and shook his head gently, "No… I am sorry Sam, Dean just had a heart attack and Cas couldn't save him…."

Sam closed his eyes tightly and then took a long deep breath, nodding "Okay."

The next day, Sam made the pyre for Dean and helped Cas wrap his body up. Cas was withdrawn and distant, he could barely look at anything but Dean's body. Sam poured the salt over Dean and then rested his hand briefly on Dean's chest and took a long deep breath before moving away and looking at Gabriel, who looked at Cas. "Cas, do you want to light It."

On the inside Cas wanted to scream and be angry, even though he knew this was going to happen eventually. Cas used his grace and snapped his fingers lighting the fire, before watching the fire burn his husband's body.

 ** _((Okay you guys, this is it. I am sorry for the pain! I hope you enjoy it though! Thank you to everyone who has read this, seriously i love all the reviews you guys have left! This has given me the break I needed from my other stories, i know I didn't get it done in 30 days but work sort of got in the way. I am happy with how this has gone so thank you guys!))_**


End file.
